Rain's adventures in the magical New York
by TempeGeller
Summary: When Elphaba's daughter Rain runs away to New York, it will set up an events of strange happenings. They will meet the actors that will play them in the musical that Dorothy and Rain wrote about their life. Watch how Idina and Elphaba meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, **

**This is the very first chapter. I hope you guys will read this story, just like you read Out of Oz. I am so happy that you have always reviewed. I upload this first chapter with the last chapter of Out of Oz, to let you know that Out of Oz might be done, the story however is. You can follow Elphaba and the rest in. See how they would act in this new world. **

**Please leave me your reviews, they've always given me good hope. **

**Enjoy, TempeGeller.**

**DISCLAIMER: The story of Wicked does not belong to me, nor does the music. In this story it belongs to Rain and Dorothy, in others it belongs to its amazing writers. Glinda and Elphaba's kids are mine. Some of the names have been used in the stories, but these are not the same kids as in this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:The amazing journey to New York**

"Get up!" Elphaba screamed on the top of her longs. Rain believed that she was desperately trying to wake her older brother. Elphaba had the baby in her arms. She was almost 3 months, her name was Jane. A name that her father Fiyero had come up with.  
Elphaba screamed once more again, as Fiyero took Jane from her arms. He walked away. Liir liked to get her mother mad. Why he liked it so much was a question to her. She didn't like to make her mom mad.

They didn't need anger. After the first Ozian war, they were starting to rebuild Oz. The world as they knew had changed so much. Quox, the home she had known for all her life had been destroyed. Only a few people tried to return it to its former glory. The dragons had returned to the mountains of the Vinkus and of Gillikin. They lived there in peace with the other animals and the humans.  
With the hard working Munchkins, the city of Emeralds had returned to its green nature. Green and proud. Oz would return to how it once had been. A land where peace and difference was celebrated, like it was before the great drought.

Rain stepped on the stairs. Why was she so sad? Why did she want to leave here. It wasn't that Rain Tiggular had not learned from her adventures in Oz. It was that Oz couldn't feed the hunger for arts. After Madame Morrible had been defeated, Dorothy had promised to take her to New York. A world where music, books and culture was the only right way of living. It was not like Oz. If you thought about it. New York was the capital of culture. At least that's what she understood.  
A couple of months had passed since the big fight. In this was would be the last. Glinda and Elphaba had taken over, and returned Oz to its glory. They were fair rulers. Yet Rain kept having an empty feeling by Glinda Rose, she believed that it would never be filled.

She knew that her mother and father, still suffered in silence. She could hear them crying in late nights, and she knew that the pain would never be able to go away. She knew that traveling to a new world, would not get her sister back. But she believed she would see the world.  
She thought of Dorothy's musical. The young girl had noted her mom's life on 400 pages. The story of the wicked witch of the west. At 6 that was something no one would ever expect. Rain had never showed this story to anyone, not to her mother, grandmother, father or any of her siblings. Not even to her aunt Glinda. It was a secret she wanted to share with Dorothy and only Dorothy.  
It wasn't that she was ashamed of the story, or some of the music she had written in the musical script. She wanted her mom to be surprised when the musical was a certain fact. Sometimes she used the crystal to talk to Dorothy.

Dorothy had talked about graduation. The year of 89 had been replaced by 90. It seemed that time passed by in an another way. Rain knew that Dorothy expected her to visit in New York.  
Elphaba on the other hand would not let her. Traveling over time and space was nothing a 5 year old should do. Her mother didn't change her mind when she turned 6. The new baby hadn't made things easier. Elphaba had spent hours telling the two of them stories. Yet Rain felt like getting out of this land.

Rain was ready to make her own adventures. Yet the age of 6 was too young to do that. Her father told her to wait for her day. Yet Rain Tiggular didn't feel like waiting. After the many days of dreaming, she had taken her bags.  
Rain moved from the door to the broom that was parked in the small hut. She lifted her leg over the broom and raised it in the air. She was sure that her mother would be worried. For now she didn't care, even if she had promised to take off.  
Rain headed to the island. The one that had used to send Dorothy back to New York. It had been in many of her dreams. She couldn't wait to live there. Read everything she could and live like she always wanted. Maybe she wouldn't want to return in the end. Maybe this world would beat anything that Oz had ever had to offer. She imagined that the people were more welcoming. More open to new worlds. At least they were open to culture. Musicals and books were accepted, maybe even celebrated. There were all kinds of writers. Movie industry was considered a million industry. Shortly this would be heaven.

Rain couldn't wait to arrive. She saw how the island came closer, she saw the door way. She flew through it. At that moment everything became dark. There were light flashes that made her feel bad. Rain kept her eyes closed. For a moment she thought of the land.  
Manhattan. An island in the planet earth. Why was the planet even called earth? A few moment later she felt a pain, she fell to the floor. There were leaves everywhere. She had seen if before, but it looked different here.  
"Hey watch out!" A man screamed "Get of the jogging path! Come on damn kid!"

Rain stumbled of the path and turned to the man. His eyes showed anger. Rain was not scared  
"Wait until the unnamed God gets to you!" Rain yelled  
"Oh no, another young religious nut." The man laughed  
"I'm not nuts!" Rain called out, but the man had already moved on. "What's wrong with everyone here? Where am I?"  
"You're in central park." A man with brown dark hair smiled at her. "Where's your mom?"  
"By the castle." Rain smiled "I promised to get to her. My name is Rain. What's yours?"  
"Josh Groban." He smiled again. "So you live in New York?"

" Oz." Rain smiled "I live in Oz."  
"Oz is that in New Yersey?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes." Rain smiled. "Have a nice day."

Rain stepped through the park. Moving from the park to the streets. There were cars everywhere, yellow cabs. Rain got scared, she was smart to conjure money. She had summoned the money, 750 dollars. She had no idea how much that was. She hoped she would be able to pay for a musical. Any musical. The streets were so busy, and she didn't dare to take a cab.

"Darling, where is your mom?" a woman spoke to her.  
"You know who she looks like…" The other woman spoke "That woman of the musical, you know, the one we saw last night. Rent. She looks like that, what's her name?"  
"Idina Menzel." the blond nodded her head. "But she's only 24, this girl looks 6. How can they be related?"  
"I haven't lost my mommy." Rain turned to them. "I was supposed to meet her at the theatre. I forgot which one."  
"What play honey?" The woman put a hand on her shoulder. "What's it about?"  
"I think, Rent." Rain nodded "Rent it is."  
"You see, she's Idina Menzel's daughter! The woman reacted "I told you so! It's in the Off-Broadway theatre dear. You just take the tube here. You can ask anyone her. Good?"

Rain stepped away by the woman. Rent sounded like a good musical, but she had no idea what the word 'tube' meant, so she didn't know how to take it. She slowly stepped around, she would find the theatre. She didn't need any help, just a map. A map with the location she needed to reach. She saw the posters to Rent. She liked how it looked. Rain smiled. Slowly she took a plan from someone that handed it to her.  
"Where do they play Rent?" She asked to a friendly man passing by.

"Right here." He pointed to the small corner. "You need to go here, they play it at 7. You can get tickets right there. Are you sure you're not too young for Rent? I mean you are not older than 6?"  
"16." Rain smiled "I look young for my age. I mean would a 6 year old run around alone on the street, talking in the way I do."  
"I guess not." The man walked away.

Rain rolled her eyes. 'People are even more stupid here in New York.' How stupid could people be? She felt how her stomach started to twitch. She was hungry, she knew it without a doubt. She walked in the very first restaurant she could find. She could see some kind of yellow stick. It looked nice. In her land she hadn't had that before. Slowly she walked towards the counter.  
"Hey, I would like a Cheese salad and those yellow sticks."

"They are fries, girl." The man rolled her eyes. "Where have you been?"  
"Oz."  
"Is that in Europe?" The man didn't hear Rain respond. "What would you like to drink?"  
"Some water please."  
"That will be 7 dollars and 31 cents."

Rain handed him a 10 dollar bill. She smiled as the man handed her change. Rain waited for her dinner to come to her. She drank from the water he handed her. She had to admit that the water in Oz was better. She cursed to herself, why had she forgotten to pack food. Why were there no trees with lunch boxes? Those only existed in Oz.

She tasted the fries. They were really good, even the salad seemed to be somehow eatable. She stepped up and slowly turned around. She headed outside.  
"Watch where you're going!" Why were people so mean here, she walked against the side. Almost so she wouldn't bump in to anyone. She stared at the map. It was 4 in the afternoon, in 4 hours the show of Rent would start, she needed to find the theatre. She turned around the corner, only a few blocks. Or that is what she thought. Why didn't people fly brooms in New York? Because you weren't able to fly around here. That's why she fell down. God, people would watch strangely if she would fly around here. They would probably ask her to 'Watch where she was going'. They as nice as she expected them to be, most of them were really mean?

Rain looked up to the sky. Slowly she turned around the corner, there is it where she saw the poster. She had reached the theatre. She ran now, she wasn't tired anymore. She wanted to see that show. She step in the door.  
"One ticket please." Rain smiled  
"How old are you?" The man stared at her. "6?"  
"I'm 16."Rain smiled "I have enough money for the show. I want the best ticket you can get."

"You're sure you're 16?" The man stared at her. "The show is not for a 6 year old. It's…"  
"I know…" Rain smiled "How much?"  
"80 dollars please." The man took a ticket and handed it to her. Rain handed him the money. "You look like Idina, I mean you really do. You aren't related right?"

"I don't think so..." Rain smiled  
"Have a nice day." Rain stepped in the theatre. She stared at her. Now Rain stepped in the theatre, that was the second person that told her she looked like this 'Idina Menzel'. What would she look like? Did she look like her? Or was it something that people were making up. She sat down, she would have a fast drink. She took a lemonade this time. She liked the taste of it, she proceeded to buy a shirt that was too big, a CD, a key chain, a necklace and a play bill. Right than she started to read in the playbill. There were more pictures, and right now she wished she would have been able to buy a book. Rain spend more time looking at the things that were on the table. There was a signal 5 minutes later. Rain ran to her place on the third row. The third seat. After 15 minutes the stage lights went out. Rain saw her first theatre, it was pure magic.

The first man that appeared on the stage was called Mark. He was talking about not being able to pay the rent. She stared at the man, and watched as the music started to play. Rain wanted to sing along, but didn't know any of the lyrics. The next hour and half flew by. When Maureen's character arrived on the stage, Rain felt weird. This looked just like her mom. Rain's mouth opened up, no wonder people told her she looked like Idina. She did look like her, because Idina was her mom's twin.

In the second act Rain watched with even more attention. Her eyes cries as Angel died and there was a sad version of the once happy version 'I'll carry you'. It reminded her of her parents. Her mother would have loved this musical, she liked the message in it. 'Live every day as it was your last' and that is what she going to do. Tomorrow she was going to find a library. Where would she sleep tonight? She would find a hotel, it wouldn't be too hard. When the musical finished, she heard something of 'stage door'. She had walked to that, and found out that this was where the actors met their fans. She slowly stood behind them.

"Wow, you really do look like Maureen." The man looked at her. "Look at her, she's Idina's kids."  
"I…" Rain smiled.

As the stage door opened up, she saw the Mark character. He had a pen in his hands and signed the playbill of all the people. She slowly stepped closer. She lifted the playbill and showed it to Anthony Rapp, that was his name.  
"What's your name?"  
"Rain, my name is Rain."

"Rain, does Idina know you're here?" Mark pulled her behind his back. "Why did Idina forget to mention us that she had a daughter? And why wouldn't you enter through the other entre, you don't have to wait here. Doesn't Idina think you're too young for the show? "  
"I'm not…" Rain held the book up. "Please sign."

"Not now little girl." Anthony finished the last autograph. "We're going to Idina's dressing room, I'll get your playbill autographed. Idina should ground you…"  
"But Idina…"

"You've been not that good."  
"Is that Idina's?" the girl who played Mimi stared at her, she had her mouth wide open. "I mean, I didn't know Idina had a kid? When did Idina tell us she had a kid?"  
"She didn't…" Mark smiled "This is Rain Mentzel. Or Rain.."  
"Tiggular."  
"Tiggular?" Daphne smiled "My name is Daphne, Rain."  
"Who is she?" Adam stepped next to them. "Oh god, is that Idina's? Why don't we know? I mean I've known Idina for a long time, why don't I know she has a kid?"  
"I'm not…"

Rain was pulled along to Idina's dressing room. Right now Rain regretted going to the stage door, she hadn't expected a man to tag her along. She hadn't expected Idina's cast minutes would see her as her kid. She wouldn't been able to tell her. When they were in Idina's dressing rooms she could see photos of Idina.  
"So how old are you?"  
"6." Rain looked down. "But I told your ticket salesman I was 16, he wouldn't have sold me tickets if I didn't."

"You're Idina's kid, but you still have to buy tickets?" Anthony raised an eyebrow. "I have an amount of free tickets, oh I bet you were trying to sneak around. Well, if you were doing that, you shouldn't have come to the stage door. You are exactly like Idina. Just as beautiful. You have her eyes."  
"I have my…" Rain paused

Rain stopped talk, right now she was talking way too much. She was just figuring out a way to get out of there, but when the door opened she was called back to this planet. She stared at the woman that looked just like her mom. Eyes and all.  
"What is she doing here, Tony?" Idina turned to her. "Is she a little fan? Oh my, she…"

"Idina, she's your daughter." Anthony smiled "Isn't she?"  
"I don't have a daughter." Idina stepped towards her. "Who are you little girl? Where's your mommy?"  
"Idina, you don't have to hide…" Anthony smiled

"Tony, why would I be hiding that I had a child?" Idina turned to him. "I mean it's not bad. I'm 26, I can have a 6 year old child. She's not my daughter, I admit she looks a lot like it."  
"Idina, just admit it." Anthony smiled "She's your kid. I mean you would be 20, that's young to have a kid."  
"Tony, what…"  
"See you tomorrow, Idina." Anthony smiled as he exited the dressing room.

"Listing kid, I know you've seen the show. I get you're a fan, but I'm not your mother." Idina stared at her. "I can't be your mom, I didn't…"  
"I'm so sorry, I came to see your show and your cast mate just pulled me inside. I didn't mean to ruin your night…"  
"I'm so sorry." Idina opened her arms. "Come here kid."

Rain ran towards her falling in Idina's arms. For a moment she liked to pretend it was her mom. But Idina felt different, she even smelled different. Her mom smelt like magical herbs and Idina smelled like the stage, both smelled like some kind of knowledge. Idina smiled at her.  
"If I had a daughter, I would want her to be exactly like you. But how does a 6 year old end up in the middle of the night in New York city all by herself?"  
"You look like my mom…" Rain smiled. She slowly touched her face. "Your cheeks don't feel the same."  
"Where is your mom, sweetie?" Idina picked her up and sat down. "Just tell me sweetie, I will drop you off home. I promise. I won't call the police."

"I…" Rain turned away, she started to cry. "I don't want to go home."  
"Is your mommy mean?"

Rain stared at Idina's lap. She was wearing a long black dress, a dress she had seen her mom wear. She didn't want Idina to bring her home, or bring her to Dorothy yet. They would all be looking for her. She wanted to see so much before she went home. She pulled the strings or her bag. She stared at Idina, where was Idina going to bring her.  
"I ran away from home, because I wanted to see musicals." Rain admitted "We don't have them back home. I'm from Oz?"  
"Is that in Europe?" Idina raised an eyebrow. "How did you get here?"  
"My mom came here…" Rain paused "And I ran away. I want to…"

"Well, I won't have a choice." Idina picked her bag. She picked Rain up and stepped out of the dressing room. Was Idina going to bring her to the police? And was going to happen to her once she was brought to the police? Maybe was it the time to use magic. But did magic even exist in Rain pulled herself closer, Idina liked the closeness of the child. Why did she want to be a mother when they put a child in her arms?  
"Idina…" Taye stopped "How are you? Who's this darling?"  
"This is Rain…" Idina smiled "She's…"  
"Your daughter." Taye smiled "Do you share custody? Why did the dad drop her off here…"  
"She's not…"  
"She's cute." Taye smiled "She's sweet, Idina."

Idina stepped on. She took the path to her car, slowly she put Rain on the back seat. Rain smiled at her for a moment.  
"What's that?"  
"This is a car, sweetie." Idina got in the front seat. "I'm taking you home. You're staying with me, until we find your mother. Okay, sweetie. In the meantime everyone in Rent is going to think I have a kid. Even Taye…"  
"You like him!" Rain smiled "Do you?"  
"Maybe I do…" Idina started the car.

Idina moved her car through the busy streets of New York. After a half hour she made it to her apartment. She carried the child upstairs, and placed her on the bed of the guest bedroom.  
"Are you okay, baby?" Idina had changed in her pajama's.  
"I'm fine."

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Idina smiled "So I know, maybe they'll see the show tomorrow. In a week I could have like 6 kids."  
"I have a brother and 3 sisters." Rain stared down. "My youngest sister was murdered."  
"I'm so sorry, Rain." Idina hugged her." Where's your mom?"

"what part of 'I'm not saying' don't you understand?" Idina smiled as she stepped out of the room. Rain put her head on the soft pillow and she closed her eyes. Sleep took over, the next thing she saw was the light of the street. There was a lot of noise outside. She stepped out the bed and moved over the floor. She walked towards Idina's bedroom, but she was still asleep. Rain stepped inside, she felt like eating breakfast, but a whole room full of books kept her busy. She opened the door to the study, there was a large book case, there was a small sofa. Slowly she stared at the books. By her surprise she was still able to levitate above the floor. She pulled a book from it. It was some book named Harry Potter and the philosopher stone. She opened it up and started to read it. She loved the book.

A couple of seconds later she could hear a soft knock on the door. Idina was standing there, she was smiling at Rain. She took a step on and sat down next to her.  
"You read Harry Potter?" Idina smiled "didn't you just start prime school?"  
"My mom teaches me." Rain smiled "I could read since I was 3."  
"Wow."

Idina pulled the book from her hands. She felt the need to pull Rain once more in her arms. Why did she feel the need to spoil this child? Idina pulled the child in her arms and gave her a tight hug. Was it because the child looked so much like her. Her mind started to scream: 'The mom is going to pick up her child and you're going to be sad when you won't see this child again'. Yet this didn't stop Idina, she gave the child a soft kiss.  
"What would you liked to eat Rain?" Idina put her on the chair by the kitchen. Now she could look at Rain while she made dinner. "Pancakes?"  
"I love pancakes." Rain smiled

"Pancakes it is."

Idina started to move around the kitchen. She was glad that she got groceries yesterday. She took everything she needed, the eggs were really fresh. They smelled really well. She started to put the things together. Rain was staring at her with concentration. Idina didn't understand why, but Rain did. Elphaba always used magic, Idina a lookalike from this world didn't use magic.  
"So do you like sugar on your pancakes or whipped cream?"  
"Both!" Rain smiled as Idina sat down over her. She put the pancakes in the middle of the table. They both took a pancake.

"I haven't had pancakes for a while…" Idina said "How about you, Rain?"  
"Yesterday." Rain smiled "Dad made them."  
"Oh, you have a dad…" Idina smiled "Well off course you have a dad. I'm silly, Rain. You will see, I used to be a wedding singer. Well, at least I listen to the lyrics."  
"You're strange…" Rain smiled taking another hap.

"I'm strange." Idina smiled "You don't want to tell where your mommy is. I think you are the weird one. Don't you think pumpkin?"

"Maybe…" Rain smiled "Can we go see New York? I mean you have some time before the show right? Do you?"  
"I have a show today." Idina smiled "But we can watch a movie, and tomorrow we will sightseeing, okay?

* * *

Elphaba woke up in the morning. The feeling that something was wrong came in the her body. Elphaba walked up the stairs towards her daughters room, the bed was empty.  
"Yero, is Rain with you?"  
"She's not." Fiyero came out holding Jane. "What's wrong?"  
"She's not in her room…"

"Elphie, I saw her take off this morning." Glinda stepped her in the room. "I tried to follow her, but I wasn't fast enough. I don't know where she went."  
"New York…" Elphaba shook her head. "My baby went to New York and she's all by herself in world of mean people. What do we do?"

"Okay, Elphie." Fiyero put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll call Dorothy. Everything will be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey to all, **

**Thank you for reading the new story. I feel grateful for people who take the time to either read or read and review. I feel so honored that people take time to simple read my chapters and like them. Thank you! I hope most of you won't be too sad for the end of Out of Oz. I loved the story, but I feel like it was the perfect ending. I hope you feel this story is a great follower to Out of Oz. It's not as action packed, but it has the same spirit as Out of Oz did. Green Emerald will be updated one of this days. I hope tomorrow. I have been busy baking today and after that I took the time to finish this chapter. I'm still working on making Out of Oz a more of a book form. Someday I'll be sharing that, but today here's the new chapter of Rain's adventures.**

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller**

**And if you review or follow this story, I am really grateful to all of you. Because not only do you like my story, but you are a fan of wicked. Thanks for all the reviews, the keeps me up in a time of darkness. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: My mum's identical twin**

"So are you ready to tell me who your mom is?" Idina turned to the child. "Rain, please, I can't just keep asking you. If you won't talk, I will have to call the police."  
"The what?" Rain raised an eyebrow. "What's the police? If you're planning on calling the Gale Force, my dad Fiyero knows a lot of them…"  
"So your father's name is Fiyero…" Idina smiled "All I need now is a last name, and I'll know who to call."  
"You won't…" A smile appeared on Rain's mouth.  
"You are something." Idina turned to her. "Rain, I have to take off in an hour. I have another performance. Can I trust you to leave you here all by yourself?"  
"No, take me!" Rain smiled "Please, I'll sit on the stairs. I need to see details to Rent…"  
"You are six years old!" Idina reacted "That's way too young to even see Rent! You're not going and that's final!"  
"Well, you're not my mom." Rain turned around. "You don't decide what I do. Ever."  
"Yes I do." Idina stood up. "And you're not going anywhere young lady. You can stay here, eat cookies and do all you care. No, you won't cook anything. You will watch TV, read a book or maybe write your memoires. You won't go to see Rent again. Once is enough…"  
"But I haven't memorized 'Over the moon' yet." Rain turned to her. "I didn't see some scenes clearly. Please, Idina!"  
"Well, your mom would say no." Idina smiled "So I'm saying no. I'm your guardian for the past next weeks, and I'm not letting you watch anything that is not age appropriate. Do you even understand Rent?"  
"Yes." Rain smiled "Angel was really sick and he died. Which made me cry my eyes out. And well, they were always talking about liking to play."  
"Well, Rent through the eyes of a 6 year old." Idina replied

"And again, you don't know what my mom would say." Rain replied "You don't know my mom."  
"Well, you say your mom looks like me." Idina gave a fast smile. "which means we are alike, I wouldn't want my six year old to watch a musical like that. I will take you to see Annie. Okay?"  
"I wanna see Rent again!" Rain stood up. "I want to see Rent!"  
"I said no." Idina turned towards the door. "You don't say I need to call you a babysit? My sister Cara lives pretty close, I can call her."

"Please don't!" Rain turned around "I'm not a child."  
"That's it!" Idina grabbed the phone. "I'm calling Cara!"  
"You don't have to…" Rain pleaded "I can take care of myself, I promise you. My mom leaves me home alone all the time."  
"Well, the last time she did, you ran away. You walk around a dangerous city all by yourself and say you're not a child." Idina turned away. "If I were your mother, I would be worried to death, do you understand what you're putting your mom through? So I'm calling Cara…"  
"What will you say?" Rain smiled at Idina. "That you took me with you."  
"Well, it wouldn't be good if you ran." Idina showed emotion on her face. "What if some bad person gets to you? What if he hurts you? I don't know your mom, but if anything happened to you I would feel horrible. So yes, I'm calling my sister. I'm not letting a child that is going to run, home alone."

"Oh, please."  
"Please, what?" Idina sat down next to Rain. She placed her right hand on Rain's face. "Don't you understand that there are bad people on this planet, people that will harm you. You could end up hurt, or worst dead."  
"Well, I think I can handle anyone." Rain nodded her head. "I handled Madame Morrible. I think I can handle anything that is thrown in my way."  
"Well, you don't know." Idina turned around and dialed the number. Rain slowly walked away from the room and returned to her guest bedroom. She stared at the small thing that was in front of her, she already knew that was a TV. Dorothy had told her all about it. It showed pictures and movies. Movies was something that fascinated her. The TV was much bigger than one of her crystals and didn't seem like it could show any 3D. There was something coming from it a black cord, electricity went through it. Dorothy had thought her that too. Rain slowly turned around and saw Idina's movie collection. Would she be able to spend the night watching this movie? Was magic a possibility here? Rain slowly turned to her bag. There had to be a reason why her broom had crashed. Did magic not exist or was it because she had entered a new world? Rain slowly pulled the wand in her hand. She concentrated on the book as she pointed the wand. It slowly flew towards her, landing in her hand. It was true, entering a new world made magic not work for a while. Right now it did. She smiled to herself. Rain stepped towards the movies, staring at them. What would her mom be doing? Right now Rain didn't care. She was discovering this new world, she would like to get out of here. It's not that Idina wasn't nice. Idina was becoming as worried as her mother.

"Cara is on her way." Idina stood in the doorway. Rain rolled her eyes as she heard the words. "Don't give me those words, little lady. You're 6 years old. 6 year olds don't stay home alone."  
"Why not?" Rain smiled "I'm kind of 16 in maturity level. I read books that are for 16 year olds. Why don't…"  
"You're 6." Idina slowly stepped in the room and sat down on the bed. "Why do I feel like I need to explain myself? You're the child, I'm the adult."

"That's what you think…"  
"Goofbal!"Idina reached towards her and started to tickle her. Rain started to laugh as Idina's smile returned to her face. Rain's face relaxed as she turned to Idina. "Do you want to play a game? What about a game of clue?"  
"I would like that…" Rain smiled "Is there time?"  
"Off course there is…"

Rain walked behind Idina to the living room. She opened a large cabinet. She took a box from it and moved it to the table. She smiled as she opened the box. The game boards showed a house. Idina started to prepare the board for the game.  
"Have you ever played clue?" Idina turned to her.  
"I haven't…" Rain blushed "Can you explain it to me?"

"Off course I can, sweetie." Idina slowly. "So Professor X has been murdered. And well, there are 6 people that could have done it. I will pull out three cards. Those will determine the killer, the weapon and the room where the murder has been committed. The rest of the cards, I will move between the two of us. After that, you'll have to move around the house. When you come in the room, you can ask who did it with what weapon. Understood?"  
"Like a falling house…" Rain smiled  
"What's so funny about that squirt?" Idina turned to her.

"Nothing, it reminds me of my aunt."  
"Well, some day you will have to explain that inside joke.  
Since I dig that saying." Idina laughed  
"So?"

"Your turn."

The game moved fast. Playing clue with two people was easier, Idina knew that. But Rain had never before played the game, so it took her one round to catch up to the game. After that, it was okay. They were able to play two games before Cara arrived at 12 o'clock. The buzzer went as Idina called her upstairs. Rain thought it was brilliant that you could open the door with a little button. Slowly Cara stepped up the stairs, she looked exactly like Nessa. Why did she look like the pictures of Nessa?  
"Wow…" Rain opened her eyes wider. "You look like…"  
"Rain, would you mind going to the guest bedroom." Idina stared at her sister. The look in her eyes showed her that Cara wanted to talk to her.

"Idina…" Cara stared to talk after Rain left the room. She raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get this child? Are you saying you took the child with you because she showed up at your stage door, and she looks like she could be your child. Idina, what if this mother accuses you for abduction. Idina, what were you thinking! And now I have to babysit the child that isn't even yours!"  
"Cara, I couldn't just leave her there." Idina looked out of the window. "Look at her, she's a sweetie. How is that even possible. She has my cheekbones. She looks like a identical copy of me. It looks…"

"I saw her too, Idina." Cara turned away. "But taking a child that looks like you. It's not like you."  
"What should I have done?" Idina turned towards her. "Antony left me with her. I couldn't drop her of with the police, god knows how scared she would be. I think it's a good thing. I mean I mean I like it to have a child around." "What about Taye?" Cara's eyes became large. "I mean what if he thinks this is your child. Would he still be interested in you?"

"Well, I have had boyfriends before." Idina raised her eyebrow. "I mean I could have a child. Does that make me undatable? I mean I would…"  
"It makes things different." Cara replied "It makes things so different. What if he doesn't want to date you, because of this child that is not even yours."  
"Well, then he wouldn't be worth it." Idina turned around. "She's a beautiful child. I think about keeping her."  
"Idina, this is not a runaway dog." Cara raised her hand. "I mean when you find a dog, you put up flyers. When the owner doesn't react, you keep it. It's not like that with a child, if you do that it is called kidnapping. What if the parents sue you?"  
"They are bad parents!" Idina raised her voice. "You're not going to tell me that this girl took the train all across the country. She's six years old, her mother doesn't want her anymore. Why can't I adopt her."

"Idina.." Cara put a hand on her back. "You're already growing fund of the child. What's going to happen when the parents come and take her? You're going to be heart broken. I saw you keep a distance. I don't want to see you get hurt. You're playing games with her, are you taking her in the city tomorrow? Idina, what if you love this child? What if the mother shows up and pulls her away from you, you will be heartbroken. I can just see it."  
"Is it wrong to love a child?"

"It is, if it's not yours."

"Cara, don't be that way." Idina stood up. "What am I supposed to do. Not talk to her."  
"Have you even tried to contact the parents?" Cara turned to her. "I mean how will the parents know their child is here? Idina…"  
"I.." Idina turned away. "I'm working on it."

"You're working on it?" Cara smiled "How exactly are you working on it? I mean you can do it or not."  
"I kind of hope…" Idina stared to the floor.  
"Are you hoping that the parents won't show up?" Cara rolled her eyes. "You're setting up to be hurt…"  
"Idina…" Rain was standing in the middle of the room. She smiled at Cara. "Nessa."  
"My name is Cara." Cara had confusion on her face. "Not Nessa. Why is your name Rain and not Rayne?"  
"My dad thought it would be ironic." Rain smiled  
"How?" Idina laughed "You're born in a land where it rains a lot. I get it. Smart man. What about…"

"Cara I have to go…"  
"Well, Idina, we're not done talking about this." Cara nodded as Idina stepped towards the door. Cara turned around, she was facing Rain. Rain smiled as she looked up at Cara. Rain turned away and returned to the clue board.  
"Wanna play?" She whispered.  
"Why don't you get another game." Care turned to her. "I don't love Clue as much as you and Idina do. Why don't you get monopoly?"  
"I don't know that game." Rain turned to her. "Can you get it and explain it to me? I've never played that game before. Please…"

"Okay." Cara turned to the closet and picked the game from it. She noticed how Rain started to clean up Clue. Cara noticed what Idina liked about Rain, she was a very charming girl. She had the exact same shade of hair, the same color of eyes Idina had. She was a small version of Idina. Only the nose, that was something she couldn't bring home. She imagined that would be a feature from the child's father. Slowly she put the box on the table and started to unpack the box.  
"You do look just like my sister."  
"I know."

Cara returned to the game. She proceeded to explain it to Rain. First she thought about taking the edition for small children, then she realized her sister didn't own that edition. Because she didn't have kids. But Rain was extremely clever. She knew exactly how to play the game and be smart about making her moves. She proceeded to win 4 times over the past 2 hours. After that Cara decided to learn the child how to play chess.  
"My mom used to play Chess…" Rain smiled "I never beat her, my dad thought me."  
So Cara didn't have to learn the child how to play chess, but she was able to learn that the child was smarter than her. When she explained a new technique, she knew exactly what to do. Rain was smarter than any kid of her age. She smiled as she beat her in chess. When it was 5 o'clock, Cara turned to her.

"Do you want to get a bite?" Cara turned to her. "Do you like Pizza? Want to get pizza?"  
"Yes, that sounds really nice."

* * *

Idina turned to her reflection. She wondered about Rain, why did she feel the sudden need to keep the girl? Was Cara right was she getting to attached? Should she really look for the parents? Or did she really want to keep the child?  
"Idina, how's the kid?" Antony turned to her.

"She's good, Tony." Idina smiled  
"What about her dad?" Taye stepped next to them. "Are you and him still an item?"  
"Taye…"

Idina noticed how she didn't know what to say. Telling him the child wasn't hers, was something she didn't want. Why did she wish that Rain was her child? Than the stage door opened up and the group walked outside. They were surrounded by people everywhere. There was a girl next to the door, she was on her phone.  
"Elphaba, I will find her. Sure, New York is big." The girl talked. "Stop yelling at me. Elphaba, I have to go."  
The girl hung up the phone and stared at the woman. She smiled for a short moment, handing her the playbill.  
"Should I sign it to anyone special?"  
"Dorothy Gale." She smiled "You were fabulous. Really amazing. I think you're so great."  
"Well, thank you girl." Idina smiled "Did you enjoy the show?"

"I did."

Idina noticed how the girl went on to ask Anthony and Taye's autograph. Idina went on to sign the other playbills. She stared at Taye, who smiled back. After a half hour they were done talking to the fans. Slowly Taye turned to her.  
"Would you like to go out some day?" Taye seemed to blush. "Look didn't you say you had a sister, can't she babysit? Or we can go to a child approved movie. I don't care you have a child, that is if you're not together with her father anymore."  
"Wow." Idina laughed. "Rain is…"  
"Adorable." Taye smiled "What if we go somewhere together. With the child."

"Why would you?"

"What do you say about Monday?" Taye turned to her "Noon, we could go to my favorite pancake house. I think the munchkin would appreciate that. What do you think?"  
"Sounds good…" Idina smiled "We will be there."  
"Great…"

* * *

Rain stared at the TV. The movie had ended, Cara was soundly asleep. Slowly Rain stepped towards the video's. She slowly stared around them. She picked a video from them. The movie 'child's play ' seemed like the perfect choice. It was meant for older people, something Idina would never let her see. So, she should take advantage of Cara's sleeping state. She picked up the video and put it in the video player. It started to in a toy store. Slowly Rain got the doll closer. It was a beautiful girl doll she found in Idina's apartment. She clenched it closer as the movie continued. Rain pushed the doll away in fear when the doll on the TV started to live. Rain pulled the covers around herself. Her legs started to shake. She pulled herself closer to the sofa. She screamed when the door opened up. Idina was standing in the middle of the room, she was surprised when she saw the fear in Rain's eyes. Cara opened her eyes, she turned to Idina and then to the TV screen. The credits of the movie were running over the screen.  
"Oh no…" Cara woke and stopped the video.

Rain walked towards Idina and threw herself in her arms. Idina closer her arms around her.  
"I fell asleep…" Cara pulled the video from the player. "She put on Child's play.  
"The doll is going to get me…" Rain screamed "Someone put a spell on that doll, and now they will put a spell on my doll. I.."  
"The movie is not real…" Idina pulled her in her arms. She rocked Rain from the one side to the other. She slowly moved to her bedroom. Putting Rain in her arms, the child was still shaking when she lay Rain beside her. Idina touched her cheek and started to rock her once more again. She thought about what parents did in this case. Sing a song. There was nothing Idina did better than singing, so she turned to the child and started to sing.

_Don't cry little child, don't cry little child_

_Our love will guide you wherever you roam,_

_you won't be alone_

_You don't know how we met, little lady_

_and I wonder if you really care_

_For we're always close by and around you_

_You are part of this life that we share_

_At the time when you were still a baby_

_You'd wake up every night and you'd cry_

_We'd get up just to comfort you, lady_

_we would sing you a sweet lullaby_

_Don't cry little child, don't cry little child_

_You are growing incredibly fast, dear_

_and one day you'll be larger than life_

_You will just spread your wings and you'll fly, dear_

_And I guess you'll become someone's wife_

_While you' re raising your own little baby_

_you will realise there's no love as strong_

_as the love you will sing to your child, dear_

_it's the same love we sang in our song_

_Don't cry little child, don't cry little child_

_Now we won't be around for always_

_but we'll stay for as long as we can_

_We are hoping to see you get happy_

_if it fits into God's masterplan_

_You know somehow we'll always be with you_

_For it's our blood that flows through your veins_

_and the thoughts that you think might be ours_

_and the memory of true love remains_

_Don't cry little child, don't cry little child_

Idina stared at Rain, she had fallen in a deep sleep. She wasn't shaking anymore.  
"Idina, I think you're going to get really hurt." Cara spoke  
"Taye doesn't care I have a child." Idina smiled "He wants to take us both out. I mean we…"  
"Idina, Rain is not your child." Cara raised an eyebrow. "You've only had her for a day and you are acting like her mother. Idina, you are not this child's mother. I agree, you would be an amazing mom. But this child belongs to someone else, not you…"  
"Who would let their 6year old run away, and not look for her after a day?" Idina turned to Cara "Can't be a good mom, if her child was able to walk away. She hasn't spoken about her mom. I think she's not qualified to have such a sweet child."  
"Idina, that's not your choice to make." Cara turned to her. "She's not your child, and that's the end of it."

* * *

Elphaba entered Dorothy's apartment. She noticed how it was smaller than she had expected. Dorothy had graduated and she was working in a small museum. Anne was sitting next to Dorothy on the bed. In the room there was a small kitchen, a small table where they could eat and to the end of the apartment there were two double beds. Elphaba noticed that there was a small door, that was leading to the bathroom.  
"Elphaba, you could have told me you were coming to New York." Dorothy spoke "I mean, why are you here?"

"My child ran away to New York, of course I'm here. Trust me, I needed to be here. If anyone can find Rain, it's me." Elphaba spoke "Baxiana is looking after the children. Fiyero and Glinda are parking the bubble. Well, she's not using it anymore. Glinda said it might seem odd. I had to wear a cape"  
"Elphaba, you are green." Dorothy spoke "People are going to think that is odd. No one is our world has ever been green. If you want to look for Rain, we will have to turn you normal. I mean with make-up.."

"I won't do that…" Elphaba spoke "I'm not ashamed of who I am. People will…"  
"Do you want people in New York to ask you questions?" Dorothy turned to her. "The kindest soul will think you are a new star in a musical and that you are promoting it. And there will only be a few. You need do to this…"  
"I don't think you have a choice, Elphie." Glinda and Fiyero stepped in the room. "Someone accused me of beating Fiyero on my way up here. She said Fiyero should step up for himself."  
"Okay!" Elphaba said as Dorothy grabbed the make-up and started to apply it on her skin. Elphaba didn't like it, she felt like it was lying to herself. She had never been normal and finally now she had the feeling like she was going to be. Slowly Dorothy handed Elphaba a pair of gloves.  
"Wouldn't Rain have come to you?" Glinda spoke "I mean to Dorothy. She wanted to come here because of Dorothy.."  
"New York is a big place…" Elphaba spoke "I doubt my pour girl would find her way here. What if someone hurt her? What if…"

"I'm sure she is fine." Glinda spoke "Some nice lady is taking care of her. I'm sure…"  
"Rain knowing she probably resides in the library." Fiyero spoke "Did you check the library yet?"  
"I did, she wasn't there." Dorothy spoke "I checked every museum. There was no sign of her. I even went to see Rent, maybe she would go see it. But she wasn't there…"  
"Why would Rain go see Rent?" Elphaba turned to Dorothy. "I mean why Rent?"

"Because Rent stars Idina Mentzel." Dorothy paused "And Idina Mentzel looks exactly like you. Maybe the show would have called out to Rain."  
"And she wasn't there…" Glinda spoke "Is there anyone who looks exactly like me? Or like Fiyero?"  
"Kristin Chenoweth." Dorothy spoke "But I haven't checked on that. I have no idea, if Fiyero has a twin. I haven't seen anyone on the musical scene. I don't know everyone."

"So Elphaba gets a kick ass double." Fiyero spoke "I'm sure Glinda's kick ass double is more amazing, and my kickass double is what a house keeper. Not fair!"  
"Fiyero!" Elphaba turned to him. "We're not here to talk about doubles at all!"  
"Is there anything like the Gale force around here?" Glinda spoke "Like someone that they go to for help…"  
"The police,…" Dorothy smiled "Yes."

"Well, why don't we ask for help." Glinda spoke "Maybe they found her."  
"Rain would use magic." Elphaba spoke "The wouldn't be able to keep her there. Only when she doesn't feel threatened she'll stay. There's no way she's still there."  
"How will we find her?"

* * *

Idina smiled as Rain stirred in her sleep. It was only 9 o'clock in the morning, but she didn't feel like getting up. The child in her arms was too sweet to wake up. Idina pulled the child even closer as she listened to her breathing. It was then she saw that Cara was completely right. She loved this child. Why had she fallen in love with a child after just one day? And why did she watch her like this? It wasn't like her, she felt like a mother to the child.

Idina stood up as the bell rang. She pulled Rain in her arms, she didn't wake up by this move. She just got closer to her. Idina kissed her as she walked to the front door. Idina moved her left hand to the door and opened it. Right there was Taye. He was smiling at her.  
"Taye…" Idina whispered.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping in."  
"Well, I am." Idina replied "There's no performance today, and Rain watched a horror movie under my sisters attention. Child's play. I think I'll have to remove every doll in the house. She's become convinced that magic is real. Children, right?"  
"She is beautiful, Idina." Taye smiled "What do you think about that lunch idea for today? Sounds good…"

"I'm going to put her in bed. "Idina smiled "Do you want some coffee? Tea?"  
"Coffee would be great." Taye smiled "I actually brought some pancakes. One you can preheat. What do you think?"  
"Well, we'll wait until the Munchkin wakes up…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, **

**At first I want to tell you how sorry I am that this chapter took so long to write. Well, I did write it rather fast. It came easy. But I reread it. And I hope you love the fluff and the people who are in the chapter. I hope you all love it. Thank you for the many sweet reviews! I love that you love the story! It's so great. That's why I feels so sorry for taking this long to finish this chapter. I can't promise that the next chapter will be on faster. I guess I'll have to find time to write it. Because the words seem to come. I just need to take time. Thank you again for reading the story. Leave me a review. And tell me who you would like to see. What double would you like to meet? **

**Enjoy! **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New York, a new adventure…**

Idina smiled as Taye as he sat down next to her. The cup of coffee was very hot, so Taye couldn't drink from it. A smile appeared on his face.  
"Does she usually sleep in?" Taye turned to Idina. "I mean the Munchkin?"  
"It was late last night." Idina smiled "It took some time before I got her to sleep. Well, I think she should sleep until it's 10 am."

"I never expected you would be a natural at parenting." Taye smiled "I always wanted one of those munchkins. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl."  
"Well,…" Idina smiled. She heard something from the room, she stood up and almost ran towards the room. It took her less than a minute to arrive in the small room. Rain was sitting up in the bed, there was a soft smile on her face. She pulled Idina in the bed and pulled herself closer to Idina's body. Rain's smile was charming. Idina kissed Rain's hair, and moved her hands through it. She pulled her up in her arms.  
"We have to get up, darling." Idina pulled in her arms. "We have a guest."  
"Idina, can we not sleep some more?" Rain smiled "I am tired."

"You can sleep as much as you want." Idina stood up. "But I have to go inside, and talk to Taye. I can't leave him all by himself."  
"You can't leave me here either." Rain pulled Idina down the bed again. "Let'sleep."  
"Well, than come on darling." Idina pulled her in her arms and carried her inside. Rain had put her arms around her neck. She smiled as she closed her eyes once more again and slept in Idina's arms. On her lips anyone could see a tiny smile. Idina sat down across Taye. For a moment he reflected the same smile. Idina had to admit he started to look better. She thought about a future with Rain and Taye. Than her mind needed to tell that Rain wasn't her child. Yet it was already too late. She had already started to treat the child as her own.  
"She can sleep like that?"

"Well, she said I couldn't leave her." Idina laughed "And I couldn't leave you here by yourself. So this her solution. Sleeping on my lap. I hope it's not…"  
"It's okay, Idina." Taye smiled "She's not a burden. If you want to go back to bed, it's okay."  
"No, I'm not tired." Idina kissed her head. "My little munchkin is."  
"What happened to the dad?"

Idina started to panic in her head. What did she have to do? Did she need to tell the truth and reveal she had been lying all along? The truth brought difficult things with it. How would she have to tell Taye that she had just taken the child. It wasn't easy to explain. She doubted if he would be cool about it. Lying on the other hand wouldn't be better, if the mom would return she would have to come clean anyway. A part of herself admitted that she didn't want Rain's mom to ever return. She was sure that she could get the police to sign custody to her. Or maybe she could even tell a fake story. A story that couldn't be traced. Or she could make up some fake medical history. That she lost track of the child. That she was living on the street.  
It didn't matter what Idina did. If she told the truth, Taye would hate her. If she told a lie, Taye would hate her when the truth came up. The results would be the same, Taye would run out on her. She would be all alone, without a child and a boyfriend. She needed a boyfriend. She didn't like to admit it, but she did. In her mind lying would be better.  
"He left." Idina turned away. "He didn't care for the child."

"I'm so sorry." Taye turned to her. "Does he care for the child?"  
"No, he said it was not his." Idina spoke "I guess he didn't care about me either. So he left, if he hadn't I would have. He wanted me to get rid of the baby. That was something I couldn't do. So I kept her. She's so clingy because I'm not much around. The last time. I used to take her to sing on weddings. I used to be home in the week. I hardly made enough money to feed the both of us. I think she was happier in that time."  
"It can't be easy on her." Taye smiled "Not having you there."

"It sure isn't." Idina spoke "She is very sneaky. She is smart, I think she has that from me."  
"Well, she's all you.." Taye smiled "I wouldn't know anyone else was involved. She's a mini Idina."

Rain opened her mouth as she woke up. She smiled at Taye and moved closer to her mom. Almost like she was shy. Idina pulled her in her arms. She kissed the girls hair.  
"This is my friend, Taye."  
"Enchanted, princess." Taye smiled "So I heard you watched a horror movie last night? I'll tell you, you don't have to be scared of dolls. They're just dolls."  
"They are?" Rain smiled "So are you sure magic isn't real?"  
"Magic is real." Taye admitted "I like magic. Maybe we should go watch someone who can do magic. Or what do you want to do?"  
"I want to go to the library…" Rain turned to Idina. "Can we?"

"Sure." Taye smiled "But first we're going to eat pancakes."

* * *

"Okay,.." Elphaba turned around facing Dorothy. "How are we going to find her? I mean New York is a big city, she could be anywhere. She could be dead. I can't lose my other baby too.."  
"Well, I should have kept a better eye on her." Fiyero spoke "She was talking about adventures. I know that she sneaks out. And now she didn't follow you. She went to get what she wants."  
"She gets that from you Elphaba." Dorothy admitted. "I think we should keep an eye on all the things she would go to see. Maybe we can go see Rent tomorrow."

"Why not today?" Glinda talked "I mean we should not let something wait until tomorrow."  
"Rent is not playing on Monday. Not this week at last." Dorothy spoke "Tomorrow there is a late showing. Maybe we'll find her there. If we don't, we'll have to look in another place."

"Well, a spell won't work here." Elphaba spoke "I mean with all those people, we cannot expose magic. A big light flying in the city won't go unnoticed. And there is no other way to use magic. I'm sorry. We can't use magic."  
"Magic getting exposed would be really bad." Glinda spoke "Here no one knows magic. We can't draw attention to ourselves."  
"You both are going to draw attention to yourself." Dorothy spoke "To the people you are Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth. Idina is the new rising star and Kristin won a Tony."  
"Is that some hot sexy man?" Glinda smiled "Cause I wouldn't mind making out with it…"  
"It's a price." Elphaba gave Glinda a playful push. "What if we visit this Idina. Explain to her that we are looking for Rain. She'll…"  
"Oh, I can imagine how that conversation would go…" Glinda smiled "You would be at the stage door, looking exactly like Idina asking if she's seen your child. I'm sure you would be the first. Elphie, she's not going to take you serious. She's going to laugh. And she doesn't have Rain, we should do something useful and go stalk Kristin."  
"Why stalk Kristin?"

"I want to see if she looks like me." Glinda smiled "Can you imagine hanging out with myself? I mean we would have the most interesting conversations."  
"Brainless you mean…" Elphaba joked  
"Well, can we just stop the joking." Fiyero spoke "I can't believe I'm the one saying this. I mean I'm actually telling other people to be serious. How will we find our baby? Maybe I should go ask Idina…"  
"Says the guy who wants to make out with a girl that looks like his wife…" Glinda smiled "It isn't really cheating after all…."

"That's not true." Dorothy spoke "If that's your definition of cheating, that would make it okay for a man to make out with someone's twin sister and not call it cheating."  
"Well…" Glinda turned away.  
"Let's talk about our plan." Elphaba spoke "We should split up."

Elphaba couldn't believe that she was telling other people how to find her baby. She missed Rain, only two days had passed by. Her heart was hurting not to have the small child around. She was sure other people wouldn't have to worry about this. Most people lost their child in the park, but they wouldn't travel to a whole different world. They would find them 15 minutes later. Eyes filled with tears and pain. Yet Rain wasn't like that. She dreamt of the same adventures Elphaba had when she was young. Elphaba didn't dare to leave the gardens, her parents were cruel and mean. She dreamt she could have made the same journey when she was young. She could have found sweet parents that took her for the person she was. Maybe she would have turned out different. The truth was that her parents wouldn't come to find her. Her mother let her play alongside the lake, she hoped that Elphaba would fall in and drown. She was always disappointed when that didn't happen. Her parents were really mean that way. They could be called the worst parents of the year. Elphaba thought of her baby once more again. Maybe she was scared.  
"We need to find her." Elphaba spoke "I need my baby!"

* * *

"Come on little shrimp." Idina took Rain's arm. She pulled her towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Taye was right next to her. He took Rain's other hand and they walked in between them. For Idina this felt perfectly natural, like they were supposed to have a child. Why did she fall in emotions so easily? She had never been the one to fall in love with a child in one day? And start caring for a man so fast. Yet Taye and Rain had made their way in her heart. They looked like a little perfect family. Idina chose to stay out of the busy part of New York. She didn't want to be followed around. She wanted Rain to feel at ease. Right now that feeling went through her mind. Rain started jumping in between them. Idina needed to lift her arm, so they would move ahead.  
"I kind of love this…" Taye admitted "We should do this more often."

"That's actually a really good idea." Idina smiled "Call me when you want another one of this dates. I mean Rain seems to love you."  
"I've never been that good with children." Taye smiled "She just likes me right away. I don't understand. I mean why does she like me?"  
"Well, you're cool." Idina smiled at him. "What's not to like?"

"Well, I'm glad that you got the part of Maureen." Taye smiled "I'm even more glad I was cast as Benny. If this hadn't happened we would never have met."  
"Well, you don't know that." Idina turned to him. "Maybe the universe wants us together."  
"The universe." Taye stepped on.  
"I like to believe in it." Idina smiled

Idina smiled at Rain. She was reaching her arms towards Idina, she knew that she wanted to be carried. So Idina pulled the child in her arms. Rain was small for a 6 year old. That was what Idina thought. She had seen 6 year olds that were twice Rains size. She was skinny for her age. Idina wanted her to gain a few pounds. The child's bones were sticking out at times. It almost seemed like she wasn't well fed. Which gave Idina the idea that Rain's parents didn't care for the child at all. Or maybe she was trying to make it okay that her mom would not show up again. Taye and Idina walked in the small book shop. Rain almost directly pulled her hands free and ran towards the books.  
"Is she running towards the kid's books?" Taye turned to her. "Can she actually read that?"  
"Yeah, they tested her." Idina walked next to the closest seat. She could see Rain from there and talk to Taye. "She had an IQ of 166. She's above intelligent. They wanted to test her for autism. I said that wasn't necessarily. She talks to strangers. Do you know that she reads books that are meant for my age."

"You have a brilliant child." Taye turned to her. "I didn't know you were that smart."  
"Well, she doesn't get it from me." Idina spoke "Maybe it skipped a generation. She however has my singing voice. I'm so proud of my little shrimp."  
"It's beautiful to hear you talk about her." Taye smiled "So does she get tutored at home?"

"Yes, Rain hated how slow normal school went." Idina smiled "So I hired someone to teach her. I want Rain to learn something. Everything they learn in that class, she can do already. Why teach someone to read when they can already do it. I mean while the others would be reading 'Green eggs and ham', my child would be reading Les Miserables."  
Idina knew that she was lying her ass off. She didn't know if Rain was tested on intelligence. She didn't know her IQ either, and she didn't know if Rain talked to strangers. It were things she assumed. Or things she saw. Yet Idina smiled at Taye. Stop the lying, Idina's voice yelled as she closed her eyes. You can't lie to the parents. It's mean to lie. Yet Idina kept lying. It was too late to tell the truth. So Rain stayed her 'fake' daughter.  
Taye stood up and walked towards Rain. She was sitting in front of the books, she was reading a small copy. Next to her there were about 15 books he assumed she never read. Rain smiled as she read something.

"Do you want to get those books?"  
"Yes." Rain smiled "But I don't have any money."  
Than Taye picked up the books and walked towards the cash register. A small child choosing to read 15 books disserved as much books as that.  
"Do you want more books?" Taye smiled "Go pick some other books."

"Taye, you don't have to." Idina stepped next to him. "That must cost a fortune."  
"You do know this books are used." Taye smiled "They're a dollar a book. For all I care she takes 100 books. "  
"Be careful." Idina smiled "She'll find a way to carry those 100 books."

A couple of minutes later Rain walked towards them carrying another 20 books. She smiled as she handed them to Taye. It was hard for him to carry 36 books, yet he put them on the cash register.  
"Oh my." The old woman replied "Your child must like to read. I say she has your nose."  
Taye smiled as he touched his nose. People thought he was the child's father. Somehow that felt good. Rain pulled herself in Idina's arms and stared at the woman. She reached her hand towards the woman.  
"She can't be older than 6." The woman smiled "You see I love that, parents that choose to read that much for their child. More people should do that."

"Well, we do read for her." Idina smiled "She's 6, but she's very early. She started to read books when she was 2. She can read adult literature. She thought it to herself. We were always reading to her and she just picked it up."  
"Wow, that is special." The woman touched her nose. "Well, 30 dollars for you. I've never seen such a special child. Take good care. Here you go."

Taye took the big box full of books. It was hard for him to carry, but he did do it. Maybe he was trying to impress Idina. His mother that the way to a woman's heart was charming her. Yet, with a mother that completely changed. If you wanted to charm a woman with a child, you had to charm their child. You had to prove that you could be a father to this child. If the child didn't like you, you would never end up with this woman. So Taye carried the books to Idina's apartment. He put them in a small book cage. Then he turned back to Idina, she was holding Rain. Playing with her and looking charming. Why was he so crazy about her? He had seen her before, he knew that he liked her since the beginning of the production. But seeing her with the child, made her seem more perfect. Idina was good with children and today she had turned to the perfect woman for him. Maybe he would marry her, just by seeing this.

"Okay, what does our shrimp want to do next?" Taye turned to her. "the park?"  
"Nah, I want to go to a museum."  
"Why don't we hit the West End?" Idina spoke "I am absolutely sure she will like the natural history museum. They have dinosaurs."  
"Dinosaurs." Rain smiled "Yeah!"

"Come on."

* * *

"Kristin!" A fan walked after her as Glinda hit in a small alley. She thought it would be fun being chased by people and being adored. Yet she was not famous as Glinda, she didn't like that they called her Kristin. So after a few moments she stepped out of the alley. She slowly turned around to hear a high pitch scream.  
She found that her body couldn't see anything after those scream. There could be a monster in front of her, and she wouldn't be able to see her. This new world wasn't the same way as Oz. It was really different. So her reaction in this world wasn't as fast as it was in Oz. So slowly she opened her eyes. The woman that was standing in front of her was her perfect copy. The woman they called Kristin. She was just as tiny as her, and she shared the same confused face.  
"Did you go really fan crazy?" Kristin stared at her. "You look exactly like me!"  
"No, you look like me!" Glinda turned to her. "Why do you look like me? What wizard gave you my identity and who took it?"

"Well, you must be the crazy one at home." Kristin replied "Oh my."  
"You can say that." Glinda spoke "My momsie and popsicle never told me that I had someone out there that looked exactly like me. I mean… Wow. So do you like pink?"  
"Are you for real?" Kristin raised an eyebrow. "You really look young? How old are you?"  
"You don't ask Glinda the good how old she is…"  
"Well, you are clearly full of yourself." Kristin turned around. "Glinda, so your name is Glinda. Are you serious did your parents call you Glinda? Wait a minute…"  
"for what?" Glinda turned to Kristin. "A tick tock for what?"  
"How is it you look like me?" Kristin spoke "How…"  
"Oh, I keep getting the strange idea that we could be related."  
"Well, your parents would need to explain something." Glinda spoke "Since my momsie and popsickle won't lie to me. It's just coincidence."

Kristin stopped to talk. She stared at Glinda, the woman that looked exactly like her. There was no difference between them. They had the same long blond hair, the same eyes. Everything was the same. She didn't look older than her. Which was weird, since Kristen was in her late 20's. She assumed this woman was older, but aged beautifully. That kind of made her happier. If that was what she would look like at that age. When you were in your twenties, you weren't ashamed to tell your age, it was only when you hit your 40's that you started to lie about your age. Or simple not tell. So Kristin assumed that Glinda had just entered the magical world of 40.  
"So do you like being popular?" Glinda spoke "My best friend Elphie is around here somewhere. We're looking for her child…"

"Child." Kristin turned to her. "What happened to her child?"  
"She went missing." Glinda explained "She's been missing for 2 days. We haven't found her."  
"Well, you know what they say." Kristin turned away. "When you don't find a child in New York after 48 hours, you will never find them again."  
"What…"

"Well, people disappear all the time." Kristin explained "They kidnap kids and murder them."  
"Why would they do that?" Glinda almost started to cry. "Where I come from no one kidnaps kids? Well, I. Why do they murder people?"  
"Where do you come from?" Kristin smiled "Since I would like to move there…"

"So…"  
"I'm so sorry, but most children who aren't found before 48 hours, won't be found again." Kristin turned away. "Oh yeah, they're found back. Dead."  
"Her baby walks big distances. She's so smart that she could go anywhere…"

"That's not good." Glinda started to panic as she saw the real thing that could have happened to Elphaba's child. She could have been murdered by a someone. Someone might have hurt the child. The last one of the twin left. Glinda got so panicked that she started to feel dizzy. And the ground moved under her.

* * *

"You can't touch that." Idina pulled Rain towards her and she gave a soft kiss on her cheek. She pulled Rain in her arms and carried her. After a while Taye took her from Idina and placed her high in his neck. The girl started to laugh and stared at the rest of the dinosaurs.  
"You just made one girl that most happy girl in the world…" Idina whispered "You are her hero. She'll want you to move in."  
"That's kind of the point." Taye smiled "The kid loves me, so the mommy kind of has to love me to."  
"Well, nice plan." Idina returned his smile. "I'm glad I'm part of your plan."

Idina and Taye paused as Rain was staring at the dinosaurs. She was pointing at them, but that wasn't something Idina and Taye saw. They only had eyes for each other. There was something romantic about walking around with a child in a museum. So slowly Taye moved closer to Idina and kissed her softly. It was a very romantic kiss. A sign to show each other that they liked it. After a few seconds the kiss ended.  
"Wow!" Rain said. She hadn't even noticed what was going on between Idina and Taye. Slowly they moved on. Right now Idina stared at the child. The lie came again to her. It was way too late to tell Taye about the story. If she did, he would hate her. She needed to keep Rain. Maybe there was a way to. Idina wasn't rational. Her mind was blinded by an unconditional love to a child and a man. A family that should be hers.

* * *

Slowly Idina put Rain to bed. She turned around to find Taye smiling at her. They exchanged a small kiss before they returned to the living room.  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Taye smiled "We should do this again next week. We could have fun. Just you, me and the munchkin. Your daughter is the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

"Thanks."

A knock sounded through the door and as Idina opened the door, she saw Cara's face. Taye smiled as he stepped out the door. Idina closed the door with a smile on her face.  
"He loves me and my baby." Idina smiled  
"Idina, she's not your baby!" Cara spoke "This child has a mother. What have you told Taye?"

"I told him that I broke up with her father." Idina spoke "That he wanted me to get rid of the baby and we broke up."  
"And who is this fictional boyfriend who you got your fake baby with who turns out to be a real baby who you took because she showed up in the end of your performance. Idina, you're putting a web of lies around you. You do know the truth will be known. You'll lose Taye, if he loves you. Do you want to risk that?"  
"He doesn't have to know." Idina turned around. "I mean kids get murdered in New York all the time. I just put her up as my…"  
"Idina, you do know this child has a mother that loves her." Cara put a hand on Idina's shoulder. "Imagine this was your child who ran away, would you want someone to take her from you? That's what you are doing. Have you even gone to the police?"  
"I'm not planning to." Idina paused "She loves me. Taye loves her, we could be a family."

"Idina, you can have your own baby."  
"Well, it's too late to tell the truth." Idina spoke "I am…"

"Idina, maybe he'll understand."

* * *

Glinda opened her eyes and she found herself in an apartment she didn't know. The walls were white and the furniture was very light too. She was on the sofa, next to her was Kristin. She handed her a glass of water.  
"Do you feel sick?"  
"Kind of nauseous if that makes sense." Glinda took a bit of the water. "I've had this more when I was younger. But the it started to get worst. My ears aren't the best. I…"  
"Well, I recognize that." Kristin spoke "I get the same. Drink up. I had to ask someone to get you to my apartment. I'm not the person to let someone alone."

"Thanks." Glinda spoke "When you said that about the child, I was just…"  
"I shouldn't have been so drastic." Kristin gave her the water. "I mean some children do get found. But most of them wonder in alleys and are never found back. I mean if she's missing for 2 days, maybe there is hope."  
"I think this is the third day." Glinda turned away. "I can't tell this to Elphaba. She's worried as she is. You see one of her daughters was murdered not so long ago. The other part of the twin started to drift along. She loves adventures and is intelligent for her age. So she knows how to get somewhere. But she also believes that people mean it good with her. I …"

"Look, I'll help you." Kristin spoke "I'll help you with the search. We'll go to the police. They'll be able to help. You did go to the police right?"  
"Not yet." Glinda spoke "Elphaba is in charge. And Dorothy, and Fiyero. I just follow orders. Oh, I look pretty doing it!"  
"Well, I'll go with you." Kristin smiled "We're going to find your friends daughter. I mean if she's as smart as you say, she won't wonder off in an alley."

"Sure."  
"Let's go."

* * *

Idina stepped in her room and got in the bed. She pulled Rain in her arms and kept her so close that she could feel her heartbeat close to her. The child had red cheeks. She was smiling in her sleep and it seemed like her nightmares were gone. Slowly she started to stir and she woke up. Idina gave her a soft kiss. She smiled at her. On the child's face there was fear. Idina smiled at her.

_Where do I begin, my love?_

_Starting with the things I haven't said enough of_

_Starting with the day you changed my life_

_And ending with the way I feel tonight_

_Where do I begin?_

_Where do I belong if you're not here?'_

_Cause this is way beyond my darkest fear_

_I don't know where I end or where I start_

_Each mile in between is way too farWhere do I begin?_

_I've always counted all my blessings_

_Knowing you'd defend me and stand by my side_

_If only I didn't lose my senses_

_Each time I intended these words to come out right_

_Where do I begin my love?_

_Maybe with the morning you brought me the sun_

_Maybe with the stars from outer space_

_You took a few and lit up my face_

_Where do I begin?_

_I've always counted all my blessings_

_Knowing you'd defend me, stand by my side_

_If only I didn't lose my senses_

_Each time I intended for these words to come out right_

_Where do I begin, my love?_

_I always read the last page instead of the first one_

_There's no need to rush it all in_

_I love you and I'll say it again_

_Where do I begin?_

_Oh, where do I begin?_

_And where should we begin?_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey, _**

**_In this chapter there are a few actors of Wicked mentioned. I hope you don't mind it took so long, I did have fun writing it. I hope you guys love it! _**

**_Enjoy, _**

**_TempeGeller_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The wonderful wizard of Oz and the wicked witch of the West**

"Why did you even get the police in to this?" Elphaba turned to her. "They're not going to help you. You know how the Gale force was, they're just looking for…"  
"Do I detect hate right there?" Kristin spoke "Cause love is better."  
"Oh an overly happy person." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Glinda why did you bring your double along?" "Elphaba!" Glinda turned towards her. "She knows the city."  
"Well…" Elphaba spoke "Well, so does Dorothy. We have her for that remember. We don't need some blond giggly bubbly person, no offense?"  
"I'm all of those things." Kristin smiled "Why would I be offended?"  
"Because…" Elphaba turned to Glinda. "Remember how I hated you when we were not friends. That emotion is going through my vanes right now."  
"Elphie." Glinda stepped next to her. "She hasn't even called you steamed artichoke. Karebear has never done anything wrong."  
"Can you not call me that?" Kristin turned to her. "Call me Kristi, like everyone else."  
"See, you're to bubbly for her." Elphaba turned to Kristin. "She gets hyper on sugar sometimes."  
"Well, the unnamed God says that sugar isn't bad." Glinda turned around. "Plus my kids eat a lot of that. Okay?"

"Oh, you're a Christian too?" Kristin smiled  
"No." Glinda believed "I don't believe in the…"  
"Yes, she is." Dorothy spoke "Don't talk about you know who."  
"Ozma, why can't we…"

"So how do you feel about gay people?" Glinda turned to Kristin. "Are you really conservative?"  
"Well, I feel that animals should have the right to talk." Glinda spoke "Just not owls, they are to preachy. Well, they always do that. I love flying monkeys the most. How do you feel about the right off Animals to talk?"  
Elphaba rolled her eyes as Glinda kept talking. Kristin had a certain confusion of her face. She turned to Dorothy and showed the confusion.  
"I don't…" Kristin smiled "I guess I'm okay with learning my parrot how to talk."  
"You know gay means when two people of the same sex go out." Dorothy spoke "You know."  
"oh, I'm completely okay with that." Glinda spoke "In fact I think Avaric would…"  
"Glinda!" Elphaba turned to Kristin. "I'm so sorry about her behavior. She's not trained with guests."  
"Elphaba!"  
"It's okay." Kristin smiled "I was brought in a understanding family. I don't mind people believing in something I don't. Well, I would love my dog to talk. Maddie and I would have very interesting conversations."  
"So she's your…"  
"Glinda!" Dorothy and Elphaba said at the same time. There was a certain anger in their eyes. Kristin turned to them, something in Elphaba knew that Kristin must think they were really crazy. Yet she didn't want to give Kristin any reason to freak out.

"Look, what does the child look like?" Kristin turned to Elphaba. Elphaba turned away a bit, she looked towards Dorothy. "Look, miss 'I don't want to talk to Kristi', can you please show me what she looks like?"  
"Here's a picture." Elphaba handed her. "She has black hair, she's very smart. And she talks to everyone. I should have kept a better eye on her…"  
"Look, it's not your fault." Kristin put her hand on Elphaba's knee. "Look, kids run away. I'm sure we're going to find her. This is not your fault…"

Elphaba stood up. She walked towards the window as she stared over the rooftops. Where was her child? Where was Rain Tiggular? She was missing for 4 days now, and she knew that someone had to take care of her. Rain was able to take care of herself for a few days. She was smart enough to use magic to get money. So Elphaba shouldn't worry about Rain feeding herself. It was the fear the city brought with it. Elphaba's eyes went to the door as Fiyero entered. Kristin seemed to be impressed by his handsome features. Or at least that's what Elphaba thought. She slowly walked towards him and moved in his arms.  
"Fea, are you holding yourself strong?" Fiyero moved his hands through her hair. "Or as strong as you can be?"

"I am sure that we're going to find her…" Kristin spoke  
"Oh, I thought you were so convinced she was dead." Glinda moved her hands in front of her mouth.

* * *

A week passed by as Rain was in the care of Idina. In the evening Idina had to perform, so Cara would babysit her. Rain had fought Idina not to take a babysit, but there was no way she would be convinced. What had happened in this week? Why did Idina act like a mom towards her? Why did she feel like Idina was kind of like a mom? Was it wrong for her to love someone like a mother figure? And was it because Idina was so much like Elphaba. Was it simple her appearance or the whole package? In a way Rain liked it that returned that love to her. The woman respected her and took care of her like only a mom could. She sang her to sleep and kept her save. Rain respected Idina for taking her in and making her see the city through her own eyes. Rain believed that Idina was brought up in New York, or was born in the outskirts of the big city.

"Hey Munchkin." Idina smiled at her.  
"Well, I'm also part Vinkan." Rain returned her smile.  
"Well, don't you have a sense of humor. " Idina picked her up and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to keep call you little munchkin."  
"So why did you stop asking me after my mom?" Rain turned to her. "I mean I like it. Having fun with you is really fun. I…"  
"Well, you wouldn't tell me…" Idina sat down and pulled Rain on her lap. "It seems like a waste of precious time to keep asking something you won't give me an answer to."  
"Seems like you are smart…" Rain turned around. "So are we doing anything fun today?"  
"I don't know…." Idina turned "What do you want to do?"  
"Maybe eat something nice and go to the Empire state building." Rain started to smile even harder. Her smile was something that still enchanted Idina. There was nothing she could get used about this girl. "Or we could just watch a movie."  
"Well, that sounds good Munchkin." Idina spoke. "What do you think about a musical? Sound of music? Or any I have laying around."

"Good…" Rain ran up the stairs. Idina smiled as she heard the child go through her DVD collection. Rain was not someone who let someone else pick a DVD. She had her own mind. So it made Idina happy that the child was going through her books, DVD's and music. She loved music and liked singing herself. They liked to sing together. Idina would play on the piano and Rain would sing as right as she could.  
After a few moments Idina heard a soft knock on the door. With a heavy footstep she walked towards the door. The first thing she saw were the brown eyes that belonged to Taye Diggs.  
"What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my girlfriend and her daughter?" Taye gave her a kiss on her cheek, he entered the apartment. "And I bought something for your child."  
"What did you get her?" Idina crossed her arms over her chest. "By the way, nice to hear we're dating. When did you decide that?"  
"Right after that first kiss…" Taye sat down. "Life's too short to not put a label on a relationship. I love the kid and I love you. We're perfect together. I'm not saying we should get married, but someday."  
"You want to get married?"  
"Someday, yes."  
"Taye!" Rain threw herself in Taye's arms. Something in Taye already loved this child. Idina's baby, in the beginning he wanted to make Idina like him. He was trying get her heart through her daughters approval. Yet now he had her love, he saw that they made his life more perfect. Some parts of him wanted a child of the both of them. Still Rain was charming and an identical copy of Idina.  
"See what I got you…" Taye showed her a bag. Rain pulled it in her arms and opened it. Right than her face turned pale.

"The wizard of Oz…" Rain turned to Taye. "Who is this L. Frank Baum?"  
"Well, he's getting more famous." Taye smiled "This story is something that I loved. I read it on one day, and I thought you would love it too. It's about Dorothy Gale who travels to Oz. Well, she kills the Wicked Witch of the East and goes to…"  
"She has a name you know…" Rain stared at the cover. "It was Nessarose…"  
"It didn't say that in the book…" Taye smiled "Well, they travel to the wizard of Oz. Well, there's Glinda. She helps Dorothy among the way to kill the Wicked Witch of the West."  
"The wicked Witch of the West?" Rain stood up. "She has a name too, it's El-pha-ba…"  
"Where do you keep getting this kiddo?" Taye touched her forehead. "Did you read another version than I did?"

"I'm going to read this…" Rain ran on the stairs.  
"She'll be down again in a minute." Idina sat down next to Taye. "She knows books better than I do. I think she already read that one, she hates it when I forget small details of a book. You don't have to worry, though. She's coming down and we'll watch a movie."

* * *

Rain noticed as anger started to move through her body. Lies were written in a book that grew popularity in this world. There were words about how mean her mom was and about how many people she had hurt and killed. There wasn't one thing that hurt her more than watching her mom's name being pulled through the mud. Like she hadn't fought for the freedom of Oz altogether. The pictures of her mother were worst. They didn't look at her at all, her kind and brown eyes had been altered to red. And her beautiful emerald skin had been changed to an ugly green cursing skin. Dorothy was written as the ultimate good guy, not that Dorothy wasn't a good person. She knew for sure that Dorothy would never describe herself in this way. Dorothy was described as a child, not an early teenager. Her aunt was described as a person that tormented the habitants of Munchkinland and she admitted that on many cases she was. Yet a broken heart had turned her in this woman.

The worst were the lies, some things hadn't even happened. Her mom had never send wild dogs after Dorothy or anything to get her killed. Yeah, she hadn't been that nice to her. Yet she didn't recall that her mom ever wrote in the sky to 'surrender'. Rain threw the book to the other side of the room when she finished it.  
"What's wrong Munchkin?" Idina and Taye walked in the room and sat down on the bed.  
"Didn't enjoy the book I guess…"

"Well, it's full of lies." Rain spoke "I mean…"  
"It's fiction." Taye spoke "Anything in there is not real. There is no wicked Witch of the West. It's just to make you see that there are actual evil people in the world."  
"Well, not…" Rain turned around. "I…"  
"Let's just put that book away…" Idina took it away and put it on the bedside table. "Let's go watch a movie, this book is just not your cup of tea. I mean some people like it…"  
"If you knew what I knew you wouldn't like the book either…" Rain stood up. She moved out of the window towards the living room. The movie she picked out was easily picked up and put in the video player. She sat down in between Taye and Idina. Almost like she wanted to put a barrier between them. Yet it didn't stop both of the adults from glaring to each other. As the movie the sound of music started, Rain put her head on Idina's shoulder. It almost came natural to her. Yet, she didn't smell her mom. Parts of Rain started to miss something her mom did that Idina would never be able too. The part of Idina's voice that would never reflect her mothers. The smell of herbs and magic was something she couldn't smell anymore. Maybe she needed to find her. Yet, leaving Idina hurt her too. Maybe she wanted both of the girls in her life.

* * *

"So when Maddie talks to you…" Glinda turned to Kristin. "Than what does she say? Is she interesting? You know I knew this dog…"  
"What?" Kristin raised an eyebrow. "I…"  
"Well, does she have a sense of humor like…" Glinda smiled and sat closer. "Once upon a time I knew this monkey. Real charmer, I might just have dated him…"

"Glinda!"  
"Dating monkeys?" Kristin gave Glinda a playful push. "That's funny. It's a metaphor for how disrespectful men can act. Well, you're right with her. All men are charmers."  
"That's Glinda for you…" Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Funny."

Elphaba sat down. Glinda didn't know how she should talk to people who were not from Oz. She saw talking animals as something normal. Yet to Kristin Chenoweth they weren't normal. They were something she had never seen before. She couldn't leave Glinda alone with Kristin for five minutes. She was sure that Glinda would show her the existence of magic.  
"So…" Kristin turned to Glinda. "So how are you parents?"  
"Well, they're good." Glinda gave a sincere smile. "I was adopted in a real great family. My parents were open about it. My sister Merlia isn't my real sister. Yet…"  
"I was adopted too…" Kristin spoke "Never met my real mom."  
"Well, you're not missing anything…" Elphaba laughed "My mom let me play near the pond, just so I would fall in and drown. And my father well he didn't like me all that much. Being adopted isn't a bad thing. It's not when you have bad parents."

"Okay, let's not talk about that." Dorothy stepped in the room. "Dead parents make me want to cry my eyes out, since both of mine are dead. So let's not mention…"  
"Well, I would be okay with that deal too…" Kristin smiled "Not because of my parents, but because of Fea. I don't want to hear about your awful parents. Okay?"  
"Well, I wasn't talking about…"  
"Elphaba!"

* * *

After the movie, Idina decided to go for ice cream. In a small job near them, you could buy the best ice cream of New York. At least that is what Idina told Taye and Rain. Rain was still moping, she had enjoyed the movie. After it, she had returned to discussing the book. She was like any other six year old, she got obsessed with stuff. Yet the nature of her obsession wasn't all that common for six year olds. She talked about the lies and about how they were not bad people. When they go to the store Rain stopped to talk about the book and the lies that were spread in it. She just sat down and ordered a strawberry ice cream. She didn't know for sure if she took this at home, she didn't know what kind of music she surely liked.

As the ice cream arrived a voice sounded from the other side of the room. The woman had long wavy brown hair, piercing blue eyes and very angular facial structure. She called both Idina and Taye's name out and walked towards the table.  
"Idina, Taye…" She sat down on the fourth chair that was not occupied by any of them.  
"Willemijn…" Idina stood up and gave her a hug. "This is Rain."

"Your daughter. I heard Leo mention about it." Willemijn spoke "She sure has your eyes. I didn't know you have a child. You never told me about it…"  
"Well, you never told me you were leaving…" Idina raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you stay on Rent? I mean we had great fun, didn't we?"  
"Well, We will rock you casted me." Willemijn turned to Idina. "You don't say no to 'We will rock you'. Not when you are an understudy in Rent. You have to understand Idina. I mean I miss all of you. But still Leo said it was the best choice and it pays good. What could I ask for more?"

"Handsome costars." Taye laughed "Well, it sure hasn't been the same without you.."  
"Yeah, well I miss you crazy bugs too." Willemijn sat down. "So you two…"  
"She's not mine." Taye smiled "But we are together."  
"See I knew you would be an item." Willemijn raised her hand to order some ice cream. "On the set we had bets going how long it would take before you two would admit you were in to each other. I guess I should return to Rent to collect. I was the only one to get it right."  
"I don't think they are aware of our relationship…"

"Willemijn, why did you and Leo broke up?" Idina raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to strong. I mean a couple weeks ago you and Leo were talking about getting married."  
"I'm 28." Willemijn smiled "It's not an age to settle with someone. Beside, maybe I want to move back to the Netherlands. Maybe things will work out, maybe they won't."  
"So you're together yes or no?"

"We were just a fling, Idina." Willemijn responded. "Not like you and Taye, I mean he keeps eying his friend Michelle. I for one get jealous when I see how he looks at her."  
"Michelle Federer?" Taye smiled "Isn't she attending drama school?"  
"I guess…" Willemijn stared at the waitress as she arrived with her ice cream. "Well, one of my friends Bart is flying in this weekend. We used to date, so just maybe."  
"Good luck with that." Idina laughed "I still think you and Leo make an adorable couple."  
"Well I'm not saying never. Not just this month."

Willemijn stared at Rain. Rain was very surprised when they assumed that she was Idina's daughter. Somehow she believed that was the best excuse. They couldn't exactly say that Idina had found her. That now she was taking care of her. Willemijn was very pretty, and was the oposit of Idina. Where Idina seemed to have a soft eyes, sometimes Willemijn would looked more strict. However they shared the same unique beauty. She wasn't surprised that she used to be Idina's understudy. Idina and Willemijn spoke about the musical. A part of her wanted to see Willemijn in We will rock you.  
"Mom…" Rain played along in the lie. She believed Willemijn would look at her strangely if she called her mom 'Idina. "Can we go see Willemijn in we will rock?"  
"I don't think that's too smart." Idina spoke "Well, I don't really like to have you out late, Munchkin."  
"Well, if you would like to see it…" Willemijn smiled "I can get you tickets."

"Well, we'll see about that." Idina spoke "Why don't we do something together?"  
"Well, I'm free this afternoon. If you feel like shopping. The 4 of us." Willemijn turned to Taye. "What do you think Taye?"  
"If you go shopping I'm out of here…"

* * *

Kristin sat down next to Dorothy. She had gotten away from Glinda, which made her happy. A smile appeared on her face. Dorothy turned to Kristin and felt honored that one of the biggest Broadway stars was now in her apartment. Even if it felt strange to have that woman staring at her.  
"So her name is Glinda…" Kristin spoke "And she acts exactly like the Glinda the good from that book the Wizard of Oz. Well, it hasn't…"  
"What?" Dorothy turned around. "What are you talking about? What book?"

"Well, the girl is called Dorothy Gale like you." Kristin spoke "And she goes to Oz. There is some woman they call the Wicked Witch of the East and you have to…"  
"Kill the wicked witch of the west." Dorothy turned to her. "How is that…"  
"Who wrote this book?" Elphaba stepped in the room. "If you don't know about this book…"

"Then someone must have…"  
"Yeah." Glinda nodded her head. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Willemijn was standing right in front of the changing room as Rain stepped outside. Idina wanted to buy her a new dress, or was that Willemijns idea? Rain had no idea to be honest. It was Willemijns idea to enter this store and yet Idina had told her to try on the blue dress. She loved how the soft material felt on her skin. So much softer than most dresses were in their land. Rain wanted to ask for more dresses, but she knew that she wouldn't have to. Idina had already gotten more dresses in all kinds of different colors. Rain turned in her dress.  
"That's beautiful…" Willemijn spoke  
"How about you try this one?" Idina handed her a pink dress. Rain stepped back in the changing room. She pulled the blue dress from her body and dressed herself in the pink dress. The fabric felt softer than the previous one. The dress was just right and she loved the playful pink in the mirror. It made her look more like Idina than her mother. Because it showed how she was not green. Not that Rain cared. She stepped out of the dressing room. Her cheeks were blushing under the attention she was getting.

"Isn't she perfect?" Idina smiled "We're taking that one too."  
"Why?" Rain almost sounded surprised.  
"She's your mom." Willemijn spoke "Moms like to give presents to their children."

After that Rain had to try another 15 dresses. Idina took all the dresses as a beautiful present for Rain. Rain had never gotten so many beautiful dresses at once. She knew they were pretty expensive. Her mom told her they couldn't always buy all the dresses she wanted. She didn't care, that didn't mean she didn't care about getting beautiful dresses. After shopping for dresses they went for toys. Rain had never seen so much toys together. Toys that could move didn't exist in Oz, not like they moved here. People put way more attention to toys. There were games she would like to try. There were so many dolls she wanted to take. Her mind did scream to her. She was supposed to be more mature. People who were as mature as she was, didn't play with toys. In all truth, she hadn't played since her sister died. It seemed like her playful side had died with Glinda Rose. She stared at the toys, but was almost scared to show she liked them.  
"So what toys to you like?" Idina smiled

"All of them." Willemijn spoke "She is a child after all."  
"I think I prefer a book…" Rain turned away. "I mean…"  
"Rain, you're a child." Idina spoke "It's okay to like toys."  
Rain noticed that those words were something she needed. She started looking closer to some of the toys. She liked a couple of Barbie's. Most of the toys were amazing. She turned to Idina for an okay to take a toy. She was rather shy and all the toys she simple eyed were taken of the shelves. It took them an hour to pass through the store. It took them an hour to buy a lot of toys.  
"You never pay her toys, do you?" Willemijn smiled as Idina rolled her eyes.  
"Well, she's grown out of them." Idina spoke "And most of them were broken."  
"Don't worry, Idina." Willemijn smiled "If I had such a darling child, I would spoil her too."

After that they left the store. The people told them they would bring the toys home, Idina had given them her address and told them to bring them around 4. After that they went for a pancake. Idina and Rain returned home.  
"How do you know Willemijn?"  
"She's from the Netherland." Idina spoke "I was up against her when I auditioned for Maureen. Back in the Netherlands she played Maria, Fantine and a lot more."  
"Then why didn't she stay?"

"Well, she met Leo on a tour." Idina explained "She had just broken up with her boyfriend. And he told her that she could get a part of Broadway. She had many parts of Broadway. She was even in Chess a few years ago. She's really good, I never thought I would make it against her. I did. We became friends by spending time together. "  
"That's a nice story Idina."  
"Why does everyone think I'm your child?" Rain turned to her. "Including Taye…"  
"You're going to think this is stupid." Idina sat down next to her. "I told Taye you were my child. At first I thought he shouldn't care if I had a kid. I mean if he cared, he wasn't worth it. Than he didn't care and we started having fun together. The 3 of us. I want to be your mom…"  
"You would be an amazing mom, Idina." Rain spoke "I think you would be the best. I do value you as a mother, but…"  
"When your mom finds you, you're going to have to leave." Idina had tears in her eyes. "And you're going to leave me all alone. Taye is going to hate me if he finds out I lied. I'm going to lose everything. I shouldn't have lied…"

"It doesn't matter…" Rain took her hand. "Do you know why I get so pissed with the book? Because it's full of lies. Full…"  
"Sweetie, you don't understand this is fiction." Idina pulled Rain in her arms. "It's not real. It's just a story. I mean there's no magic and no other…"  
"There is Oz." Rain spoke "Everything that is in that book is a lie. It's the story told with nothing but lies. The wicked witch of the west is my mother. Elphaba Thropp, we've fought a war."  
"You have imaginations kid. " Idina smiled "You do realize you told her name."  
"Idina, I'm not lying." Rain looked up at her. "I think that this writer is from my world. Not from your world. I need to find this woman or man and I need to see if…"  
"What's the worst that can happen?"  
"My sister and grandfather died the previous time things went wrong." Rain spoke "This woman is bringing out a book about our world. Me and Dorothy were planning a book. We were planning to tell the truth."

"Rain…"  
"I don't mind this." Rain stared at her. "Going shopping and doing all of this things. You are like my mom would have been if it weren't for the war, for the pain, for the prejudice. You have to believe me. And if you don't…"

Rain ran up the stairs, she went the room she had been calling her bedroom for a week. She pulled a couple of written books from her bag. She returned downstairs and sat down next to Elphaba. She pushed the book in Idina's hands. On Rain's face Idina could see a certain confusion. She pulled her head closer to Idina's shoulder.  
"Did you write this?"  
"I did…" Rain smiled "It was supposed to be about my mom. This is her story, about when she flew around defying gravity. About the world. This person could be planning something. I don't understand why you and your sisters are doubles…"  
"what is a double?" Idina turned to him.

"They're evil." Rain turned to them. "Or at least they're up to something. Up to something big. I want to know why this person wrote the lies. I.."  
"So your mom is…" Idina stared at the pages. "She has an emerald skin."  
"Yes."

"Your dad has blue diamond on his skin?" Idina stared at the floor. "And he's a scarecrow?"  
"Was." Rain explained "Mom used magic to turn him back in his normal form. Idina I need your help. With whatever going on."  
"I think it's not my help you need…" Idina smiled "If you say I'm your mom's double and this person knows everything that happens in Oz. Than that person will see me as your mom. We need Taye, maybe even Willemijn. Anyone we can get."

"So you believe me…"  
"You've never lied to me." Idina picked her up. "So why would I not?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, **

**I got so much reviews, but the inspiration didn't come as easy. So it took me a while before I could figure out a way I wanted to go with this story. I knew where I want to go with it, but I needed to figure out my road. Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A little help from a Felicia**

Rain admitted that staring out of the window right now seemed different. Idina hadn't changed her way of being. She was still as sweet as before the confession. Maybe she had gotten even sweeter. She was reading parts of the story and maybe that's why she started to look at Rain differently. There were parts of Idina that wanted to pull Rain in her arms and never let her go. Idina tried everything to make Rain in to a six year old girl, she played with the toys and enjoyed being a mother figure to the child. Taye was someone that she had seen during performances. There was a certain guilt going through her vanes. Maybe she needed to tell him the truth. She slowly moved towards Taye's dressing room. The words were going through her mind. How could she say that Rain wasn't her child after all. And was this a lie that could be forgiven? She softly knocked on the door, after only a few seconds Taye opened the door.  
"Hey Idina…" He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "Have you heard that they found Willemijn's replacement. Her name is Felicia."

"Felicia?" Idina turned around. "Isn't she that girl that auditioned and had to do scenes with Antony? I think I really did like here…"  
"Well, why don't we go and meet her?" Taye smiled "So how's the munchkin? Who's taking care of her right now? Cara? Your mom?"  
"Well, you won't believe this." Idina walked next to Taye. "Willemijn is taking care of her. She said she wanted extra experience with kids, since she will be auditioning for the Sound of Music."  
"I didn't know 'We will rock you' was for so short period of time." Taye raised an eyebrow.  
"You know Willemijn, she likes to prepare herself for something happening in the next five years. Do you remember she started to practice soft rock when they announced 'We will rock you'. And now she got it. She doesn't go over one night ice."

Taye smiled and they stepped a bit farther. She had blond hair that reached over her shoulders. There were soft curls in her hair and her eyes were light grey. Idina recognized her from the auditions. Felicia was the one that kept offering something to drink to everyone that showed a bit of nerves. She just didn't make it for Maureen. But after Willemijn left, Felicia was called right away.  
"You must be Idina." Felica shook her hand. "And Taye.."  
"And you are Felicia Ricci…" Idina shook her hand. "You are the one that was handing out water." "Oh I was." Felicia smiled "So if you ever want a night off, I'm dying to go out there."  
"Rain would love that offer." Taye smiled "Maybe I'll get my standby to take over too. We could go see a musical. What do you think?"  
"I say that is an amazing idea." Felicia spoke  
"So what have you done before this?" Taye turned to her. "What production?"

"I replaced Eden Espinoza in The sound of music." Felicia spoke "Eden and I get along."

* * *

Willemijn turned around the corner. She discovered that Rain was not nowhere to be found. Willemijn regretted playing hide and seek with the child. Rain was super smart and it wasn't smart to play hide and seek with a child that was to smart. So Willemijn ran around in the room. After an half hour she felt like calling Rain's name. Telling her that she had won. Yet a part of her didn't want to lose. So she moved around the living room. She looked behind the sofa, but there was no child to be found. Would she have moved around when Willemijn wasn't watching. Maybe she needed to start in the room again. She walked around the corner and opened all of the closets. All of them were empty.  
"No one under the bed. " Willemijn spoke "Not behind the closets. Where is she?"  
Willemijn slowly turned around and only than she noticed the wide open door. Willemijn pulled her bag from the table. Rain had taken the chance to leave when Willemijn wasn't watching her for a few moments and the child had ran away. She thought about Idina, if she found out that the child had ran away under her attention she would be pissed.

"Willemijn this cannot be true…" Willemijn cursed in herself. She closed the apartment door, locked it and walked towards the elevator. She passed by a woman with dark brown long hair. She was not that tall. She imagined that this is how tall Kristin Chenoweth would be. That was one of the people she dreamed to meet. Yet right now she had to find Idina's daughter. If she didn't, Idina would never trust her again. She smiled 'when I babysit the child runs away and in one move she wanted not to work with kids anymore.  
"What's the trouble?"  
"I'm Willemijn." She started to sweat. "I was babysitting for your neighbors child. You know Idina, she has a daughter named Rain. She has dark black hair and she just…"  
"Oh yeah, she just passed by." The woman smiled "My name is Celine Purcell. I have seen you in 'We will rock you'. I took over in Chess, the child you're looking for asked me after L. Frank Baum. So I told her that she was the bookstore around the corner."  
"So she said she was going there?" Willemijn turned to Celine. "Did you give her directions?"

"It's not that hard." Celine spoke "You walk outside turn to the left and keep going. I'm sure that even a six year old could find that. Or do you want me to show the way?"  
"I do tend to mix up left and right…." Willemijn smiled "But I think I will be okay."

* * *

Idina stared at Felicia. She showed her around the stage, that was something she liked to do. She knew that she and Felicia would make great friends.  
"So I want to school to be an actress…" Felicia smiled "I started out in Los Angeles and then I thought about trying out in New York. And guess I got a job. So here I am…"  
"Well, I was born in Long Island." Idina spoke "I was a wedding singer for a while. Then I was tired of I, so I went for this part. I was lucky, I got it."  
"Plus Idina has a kid…" Taye smiled "She's the cutest. You really do need to meet Rain."

"I didn't know you had a kid." Felicia smiled "I am extremely well with kids. I can maybe babysit her someday. I know how to read stories, how old is she?"  
"She's 6." Idina smiled  
"Reading kids book, super intelligent 6." Taye smiled "She's like a little version of Idina."  
"Oh, you would almost think you were her dad." Felicia smiled "You make one beautiful couple, that depends if you are a couple. You are a couple right?"  
"Yes." Taye replied "We are a couple…"

"Yes." Idina gave a very nervous smile. Almost like she didn't believe the words she was saying. She noticed how Taye grabbed a hold of her hand. Was this the moment to tell that Rain wasn't her biological daughter? Almost it seemed like she thought of Rain as her adopted daughter. Yet she wasn't. The truth that Rain was a child that came to the stage door as a simple fan was something she couldn't tell. The fact that she told them the truth. Yet part of her wanted to know more about Rain's mother. Maybe it was to prove that she was unfit to be a mother. Part of her would always want to keep Rain.  
"So how long have you two been together?" Felicia smiled "A month?"  
"Actually a week…" Taye put his arm around Idina. "A terrific week…"

"It's all pretty fresh." Idina smiled "You know how it goes. It's all amazing!"  
"Making out behind the scenes…." Felicia laughed "I know how it goes."  
"So…" Taye turned to Idina. "What did Rain think about that book? I mean she didn't seem that crazy about it. I hoped she changed her mind, because I can always switch it. You know she could get an autograph…"  
"Who's?" Felicia was the first one to speak. "I'm a big book fan after all."

"L. Frank Baum…" Idina smiled "No, Rain called him a liar."  
"Aren't all writers professional liars?" Felicia smiled "I mean all fictional writers…"  
"Well, yeah…" Idina turned to him. "Where was he going?"

"That bookstore close to your home…"

* * *

Rain turned around the corner. The café in front of her had a dark white color, it was made out of soft wood. Rain didn't have to look far for the bookstore, it was right next to it. The windows were large and all kind of different books were displayed in its window. Rain took a careful step towards the door. The place was filled with people, adults who were big fan of the book. A couple kids who were old enough to appreciate the books. Rain decided that she would too, that is if she didn't know the real story. She slowly moved to the chairs that were next to the book cases. There were books all around her. They were right, left and in front of her. The only place were books were absent was a reading area. Right now the tables were replaced by chairs. Rain noticed that there was no writer there just yet. She could here word of endearment towards L. Frank Baum. Who could be both a man and woman. Rain thought about people she had known in Oz.  
"Something told me you would be here munchkin." Idina sat down next to her. "So you ditched Willemijn? How did you do that?"

"Playing hide and seek isn't smart…" Rain smiled "Plus, I kind of went on the internet and figured out she was signing autographs here. Or he, I don't really care."  
"And what are you exactly going to do?" Idina raised an eyebrow. "Walk towards her and call her a liar? In front of all this people?"  
"Well, yeah." Rain smiled.  
"You don't exactly do that." Idina spoke "I guess we need my subtlety. We'll find out where she gets her inspiration? Good?"

Rain took Idina's hand in hers. She squeezed it. A soft smile appeared on Idina's smile. Rain let her eyes return to the front of the room. A woman of the bookstore appeared in front of her the room.  
"Where's Taye?" Rain turned to her. "Did you tell him?"  
"To that question the answer is still no." Idina spoke "I didn't actually see an opportunity to drop the truth on him. I'm scared that he's going to get mad…"  
"I bet there's always something we can tell…" Rain smiled "You're a good person, Idina. I think he knows that too. You are helping me after all?"

Rain had no idea who she expected had written the book. It could be anyone, she expected the person to be older than her mom. Maybe even Madame Morribles age. Or someone close to her grandfather's age. Had he ever seen New York? Or didn't he pass next to Kansas? The saying 'we're not in Kansas anymore' fitted for New York as well. There was only one place that was Kansas. All the other places were simple not in Kansas anymore.  
"Who do you think this person is related too?" Idina turned to her. "Your mom?"  
"Everyone related to my mom is either dead.." Rain stared down "Or in Oz. I bet the person would have to be related to Madame Morrible…"

Rain turned to the front once more again. She didn't want it to be a version of Madame Morrible, even if she was just a little less evil version. She would use magic against the woman who looked like that. It was the same image that was revealed to Rain. Her pail fingers pushed themselves in the wood of the chair. Anger towards the pale woman grew faster than anything ever had. The same image killed her sister.  
"Hello…" the woman said. "My name is Lizzie Baum and I wrote The wizard of Oz."  
Idina stared at Rain her eyes showed pure anger. As if this image was something she had seen before. Slowly she reached for her hand and tried to relax the small girl. The woman talked about the inspiration behind the book. How the wicked Witch represented the bad things in the world. How she had to write the books. Yet Idina couldn't hear a single word. Rain had told that all those things were truth, so all she could hear were lies.  
"So…" Idina stood up. She noticed her face turned pale. "My name is Elphaba. You say ugly, yet I don't think green is actually ugly. A beautiful tone of emerald is kind of attractive… I assure you if you described this wicked witch right, she would get more guys than you did in your high days. Also why don't you give you villain a name?"  
The woman's face was still pale. Rain stood up right next to her. The words 'aren't you Idina Menzel?' weren't said by anyone.

"You…"Lizzie paused "I wrote this book. Evil doesn't need a name.."  
"Well, I can assure you that evil isn't born." Idina spoke "One might wonder why this wicked witch of you turned evil. Couldn't you at least give a bit of sympathy to the dead woman in the beginning. Grief does that to people. Wickedness is created, not born. And without a reason to see why she turned wicked…"  
"I'll get to her back ground story." Lizzie smiled "In fact the book is in the make."  
"Thank you." With that Idina sat down once more again.

Rain noticed the other questions directed towards her were from people who loved the book. Something Rain couldn't understand. The truth was something that would get to them later than this big white lie did. There were questions of Dorothy, about what happened behind everything. About if she and the scarecrow got involved later. Than the crowd died and after a half hour everyone was gone.

"The scarecrow got together with the wicked witch of the West…" Rain stood up. "And they grow up in Quoq to have 4 beautiful daughters who aren't wicked at all. Or maybe you've chose to believe the stupid line that water can melt her."  
"And you forgot to mention that her name was Elphaba…" Idina sat down. "You are surprised what a little foundation can do. It would make me look human…"  
"Mom!" Rain smiled "How do you know everything?"

"Did Horrible Morrible get your hand on you?" Idina spoke and stepped closer. "What are you going to do with this book? Put Oz up against each other?"  
"I just wanted to make money…" the woman replied. "I wasn't that great of a writer. This woman in the mirror told me this story. I wrote it down, that's it."  
"I don't believe that…" Rain lifted her hand and the chairs levitated above the floor. "There's no way Madame Morrible could get in contact from jail. There is no way that mirrors are in contact. Only crystal balls do. They work over worlds… How?"  
"Are you from Oz?" Idina stepped closer. "Are you related to…"

"The Vinkan clan?" Rain raised an eyebrow. "When you died in this world, was when the real Morrible died in ours. So you came back in our world, when the sisters brought you back. So, she send you with the story here. And now you're a vessel…"  
"A vessel to do what Rain?" Idina turned to her.  
"Wow, Elphaba would have known that…" Lizzie smiled "Elphaba is smarter than you are, Idina. I would have guessed it's…."  
"You don't scare me…" Rain levitated the chair higher. "I know that you are a vessel for Morrible to return. But you know that you need magic to return a person from the dead and even then."  
"She told me your sister was just a string to get to your mother…"

Rain smashed the chair to the floor. She ran towards her and used her powers to make the pen move towards her heart.  
"Stop it Rain!" Idina yelled. "She didn't kill your sister."  
"she did mock me…" Rain moved her hand a bit. "And mocking me gets me in trouble…"  
"You are just like your mom…" Lizzie laughed "Defying gravity, but her hate made her a danger. Poor woman when she thought your father was dead. Tortured to death by the …"  
"You know…" Rain smiled "Sometimes vengeance is good…"  
"revenge darkens the heart Rain!" Idina pulled her hand down. "She isn't worth it. I might be the less powerless twin, but I…."

"Wait until you meet the Glinda twins…"  
"Glinda doesn't have a twin." Rain turned away. "I mean a tiny blond girl, that's all Glinda has here…"  
"Kristin Chenoweth…." Idina spoke "4'11."  
"She's from Oz too." Lizzie spoke "And you Idina aren't part of a twin. It's simple your double. Everyone has one. It turns out mine was powerful?"  
"Evil…" Rain turned away. "I guess you are just an evil liar."

* * *

Glinda stepped inside the room. Kristin, Elphaba and Dorothy were watching towards her. Fiyero had fallen asleep in the soft chair he taken as his own property. Dorothy tried to keep everyone calm. Yet her ability to calm people didn't seem to work. Elphaba did her best not to snap at people, yet sometimes Glinda's foolish remarks got the best of her.  
"So we do not report the kid missing…" Glinda raised an eyebrow. "Because you aren't from this world…. How can we find her if we don't have help from other people?"  
" And how can this Frank L. Baum know everything about Oz?" Glinda spoke for the first time again. "It's impossible. Annie or Dorothy didn't talk."  
"So someone else did…" Kristin spoke "Isn't there anyone in your world with lose lips?"

"You know Wizard dad…." Glinda laughed  
"My father didn't have loose lips." Elphaba spoke "He's not under the control of Madame Morrible anymore. She's dead, remember. Why are we worrying about this?"  
"Why are we not?" Fiyero stood up. "We are talking about events that led up to a war…"  
"Fiyero is right…" Dorothy spoke "If no one told about our adventures in Oz. Than Madame Morrible found a way to communicate to another world from prison."  
"You don't know if she did it from prison…" Elphaba raised her shoulders. "Just saying…"  
"So…" Glinda turned around. "She shared the information after jail to do what. And aren't we worried that she got in contact with just anyone…."

"What if she found her Kristin or Idina?" Dorothy spoke "And she shared the information with that woman…"  
"Sound believable…" Elphaba spoke "So what's our priority? Finding my child who's hunger and alone or finding this loser who wrote a book full of lies?"  
"I vote loser…" Dorothy raised her hand. "That…."

The room became very quiet. Elphaba returned to her position sitting down. She put her head on her hands, showing her tired feeling. Kristin put her hand on Elphaba's back and slowly rubbed it. Her eyes squinted at the same time.  
"There, there…" Kristin whispered. "But we don't have to do one or the other. As I see it we can make it a combined mission…"  
"Go back a tick tock…" Glinda smiled "Combined how? As in tied together with a string?"  
"no, but that would make an awesome title of a song…" Kristin laughed "No, let's go see the writer and see if they saw the child. She's keeping a reading at this book store. She kept one this afternoon, but we already missed that one. So…"

* * *

"So…" Idina passed through the room without looking at Rain. She walked in circles and her fingers clenched to her lips. She would bit her fingers if she got more scared. "Willemijn wasn't really happy about you getting away. And then she almost got lost in New York. And we... And Baum thingie…"  
"She wrote the book okay." Rain nodded her head. "The thing we have to worry about is knowing if Glinda knows about her twin sister in New York. And there's a twin right in this world, who most definitely lives in New York. How big are the odds?"  
"Very.." Idina spoke.  
"So I guess I know who their mother is…" Rain turned to Idina. "Ozma. Glinda and Kristin are supposed to lead Oz. I think…"  
"Kristin Chenoweth a leader of anything?" Idina smiled "I wouldn't imaginer her…"

"Maybe she could…" Rain smiled "Maybe she should go with us…"  
"And what happened to this Ozma?" Idina turned to her." I mean maybe she would like to meet her real mom. What happened to Ozma?"  
"She just disappeared…"

"So…"Idina paused.  
"Madame Morrible' s energy is finding a way to cross worlds. I don't know if she has found a way, but when she does. She's going to attach herself to this figure. She's going to convince this whole world that we are the bad guys. She's going to take over not just this world, but all worlds. You don't want Madame Morrible to start a war here. Last time I lost my grandfather, my sister. So much people lost people. We need to find a magical force to recreate a power. We need 4 witches." Rain looked down.  
"I suppose I don't count…" Idina stared down. "I'm just Elphaba's double, not a twin."  
"I wonder, my mom's sister died…" Rain stared at her. "Normally yours should have died too…"  
"What does that mean?"  
"Maybe my Aunt Nessa is still alive…" Rain spoke "Maybe we can create a…"

"what do you need to create a force to destroy Madame Morrible's energy?" Idina turned to Rain.  
"4 witches…" Rain stared down. "And an Ozma.."  
"So we find your mother's sister in Oz…" Idina nodded. "And we bring her here. And we find Ozma. How do we find her?"  
"Is there some way to determine Kristin Chenoweth's real mother?" Rain turned to her. "She came to this world and left Kristin. Maybe she's still here…"  
" They keep information on…" Idina turned to Rain. "You're not subjecting what I think you're subjecting?"

"Let's break in." Rain smiled


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello,**

**This chapter was such a joy to write. I'm trying to add a couple of figures you can recognize. Yet I decided to go with an original character for Kristin and Glinda's mom. The idea of a famous person being their mom seemed strange to me. I thought about it and my mind went to people like Julie Andrews or maybe even Meryl Streep. Or maybe even Elaine Paige. I didn't know if I liked the idea of it. If you guys like the idea of their mom being famous in our world, let me know. I am on the edge. Doubting if it's a good idea, I can still go either way. Tell me, why you would like it. I think it's a nice reveal. Yet, I feel like I'm battling in myself. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love this story and thinking about it, it grow in something I didn't expect. Usually I know where a story is going when I start, it was supposed to bring us to simple auditions. It was a coming relief in some way. But with Rain, it grew to being an emotional story to me. It kind of helps me through a lot of stuff. It kind of clicked. It started off with just thinking that the wizard of Oz could exist in this world, to this. **

**For me it really is, like Out of Oz. A part of me wants to make incorporate so much more. Maybe even get Greek mythology involved. The golden Fleece could be so interesting. (Yes I am a Percy Jackson series fan! LOVE the books)**

**So, in another note enjoy this chapter. I'm so grateful to all the people reading this story, and the reviews are always a reason to make me smile. You obviously love this story enough to take a minute out of your life to write something about this story! And I love you for giving me that minute of your time! It's so wonderful! It's for you I write this story! **

**Thank you, please enjoy this story! And for whomever just returned to school, good luck. **

**I love all of you, **

**TempeGeller **

* * *

Chapter 6: The prophecy behind the Ozma's

_In the olden days there was always an Ozma to lead Oz. Generations the Ozma's were great leaders for Oz. The people were loyal to her and she was the ultimate show of power. Yet with the birth of Glinda the Good, Ozma disappeared and the land was left without a leader. The land was left with a simple prophecy, the land would be led by a double Ozma. An identical twin that came from Ozma the gentle. It was just that Ozma that disappeared. _

_And until today, the twin has never been found. Nor anyone that was relate to Ozma the gentle. _

Rain slowly pulled the sheets of her bed closer to her body. She tossed in her bed, like she needed to get something out of her body. Rain turned around and stared at the white walls. Rain rubbed her feet together, her ice cold feet didn't seem to get any warmer. From a loud bang she awakened completely. She threw the covers from her body and sat up. Her left leg she threw from the bed and she pulled herself up. Lighting brought light in the darkness. A shadow moved over the wall.  
"Wait…" Rain whispered as she walked behind it, from the stairs to the living room.  
"Hey…" A laugh sounded from in front of her. In front of her was something she hadn't expected to see. Not now, not here. It was her, no It was Glinda Rose. Glinda Rose was wearing the exact same dress as she had when she died. In her hand she a double edge knife. Something Rain never saw in Glinda's hands. Not even when she was about to die.

"Drop it, Glinda." Rain took a step closer. "Drop it."  
"You honestly believe that I'm going to do something." Glinda took a step closer to Rain. She reached the knife and her hand closer to her. A dirty smile appeared on her face as Rain took it. "You know what you have to do with it…"  
"No, I don't know…" Rain stepped closer. "You're dead. I've seen you die. Mom saw you, we buried you. And now you're giving me a double edged knife, telling me I know what to do with it."  
"For being such a smart ass, you're really an idiot right now." Glinda Rose moved closer in the wind. She was standing right in front of her. "You have to kill her!"  
"Kill who?"

"Idina, well off course." Glinda smiled "You'll get me. We can be together again… Like proper twins. We haven't switched at dates. Think about all the things we're meant to do."  
Rain's face became extremely pail, almost as white as the snow. Her cheeks were blushing under fear, her hands were shivering. She wanted to scream. How could she kill Idina? She loved Idina. And why should she listing to a vision her mind created. Or was this a ghost? Rain took a step back. She started to scream as Glinda's body started to show signs of decomposition. She moved back.

"Rain!" The light went on and everything around her was back to normal. In front of her was Idina, she was dressed in a simple night dress. A blue one. She closer her arms around Rain.  
"Munchkin, what's it?" Idina moved Rain's hair from her eyes. She gave Rain a soft kiss on her cheek. She moved her hands over her back in circular movements. "Rain, are you going to tell me what that was? Sweetie…"  
"I don't know if I can…" Rain moved her hands in front of her small eyes. For a moment she had turned in to a complete mystery. Idina picked her hand away from her. Her eyes were tearing up. "I don't think you will like me…"  
"There's nothing that could make me dislike you…" Idina smiled "It was a nightmare."  
"It was my sister Glinda Rose with a knife." She paused "She asked me to kill you."  
"Me?" Idina stared to the floor. "What would she give you in return?"  
"She would come back to life." Rain noticed how Idina's hands wanted to move away from her. Almost like fear came to her body. "I'm not going to do it. You can't bring someone back from the dead, not the way they were. If she would come back, she would be evil. Mom went crazy about returning her. I love you, Idina. I won't harm you to get back a less version of my sister…"  
"What if it's not a lesser version?" Idina turned to her. "What if she's the sister you've lost?"  
"Trust me…" Rain pulled herself in Idina's arms. "I can't get her back. Ever."

"Come on…" Idina pulled Rain with her on the stairs. She guided Rain to her room. Slowly placing her on the soft bed. She got right next to her and closed her arms around Rain.  
"You will be an amazing mother…" Rain whispered. "Like my mom, I love her. It's just sometimes she swallows me with how much she wants me to be save. Too much is too much…"  
"You munchkin have to learn what your age is…" Idina pulled her closer. "Don't spend the time you have as a child being an adult, you're never going to get this years back. Right now you are supposed to play with toys, imagine the world is this perfect magical place. You're not supposed to read books about how sucky this planet gets. That is where your thirties are for, to take care of others. That's what your mom tells to you, Rain adventures are for when your older. Right now you have to live them in your head. I mean sword fights, princes and princesses."  
"I…" Rain stared to the floor. "It just seems like a waste of time to play you know…"

"At my age it is…" Idina looked down. "At you age it's normal."  
"Why?" Rain raised her eyebrows. "We should be able to be who we want to be. Age doesn't restrict anything. You can never lose the freedom to do what you want."  
"Just like that…" Idina rolled her eyes. "Those words are too big for a five year old. You know more than your own first grade teacher. Kids of your age barely feel too old to read green eggs and ham.."  
"War makes you mature…" Rain moved her hands to her face. "Losing your sister makes you mature. Using magic makes you mature. I have to, when mom is gone I protect everyone."

"She puts that responsibility on your shoulders?" Idina pulled her a bit closer. "What about your brother? Doesn't he look after you?"  
"He does." Rain spoke "He just closed up, since the war. Everyone is different. Like I said, a war changes people. If I don't stay up, it…"  
"Munckin, that's your mom's job." Idina smiled. "You shouldn't have to think about all that. Take the time to be a kid. I will get everything we need."

"You are a celebrity." Rain raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you can pull it off? You can't exactly get in somewhere unnoticed. I can, I have magic by my side."  
"Well I have a pair high stiletto's by my sides." Idina smiled "Which hurt like hell."  
Rain released a soft laugh. She turned around and moved away from Idina. She wanted to come up with a plan, it was important that Idina wouldn't be involved. Rain could use magic, she was sure that camera's wouldn't pick up on magic. She would be able to get in and out without being seen by anyone. Idina on the other hand wasn't blessed with the powers she had. Yet Idina wanted Rain to stay safe.  
"Rain, I feel like I…" Idina stared at her. "I'm the adult, I should get the information."  
"This about my land." Rain spoke "You have nothing to do with it."  
"As I hear this Madame Morrible is power hungry." Idina spoke "She doesn't seem like the woman that will take enough with only one world. As I see it, she's going to take our world too. So that doesn't make it just your trouble, it makes it everyone's trouble. So, I'm the adult, I…"  
"They say the strongest one should head in…" Rain spoke "I'm stronger…"

"You're also younger." Idina spoke "I can do it…"  
"What if they catch you?" Rain spoke "You would have to live with the consequents. I can't let you do that. You have a life in front of you, many prices to win. You might even star in a musical called If/then."

* * *

Kristin put her arm through Elphaba's arm closer to her. They sat down in the back of the room. Glinda was hiding behind one of the book cases and Dorothy was right in the front. She slowly moved a book in front of her and stared at Elphaba. Her green skin was covered in thick layer of foundation. Elphaba's arm was pulled close to Kristin.  
"I look like an idiot…" Elphaba whispered. "I like being the way I am."  
"You look great either way, but the thing is…" Kristin smiled "Other people don't see that."  
"You are open minded…" Elphaba smiled. "Even Glinda wasn't when she first found out. I don't understand why. You don't need to do it."

"As I see it, God created everything in this world." Kirstin smiled "And other world. I don't think we have the right to judge God's work. All creatures are beautiful the way they are. We should accept difference, not changed it to the way we want it."  
"You are a beautiful person…" Elphaba smiled "No matter what anyone ever says, whatever happens to you, believe that. That's why people like you as an actor, you show them how all people should be. Acceptant. "  
"Well, you don't think I'm too short…"

"I know people shorter than you." Elphaba laughed. "Trust me."

Everything became quiet as Frank L. Baum stepped out of the door. Elphaba started at a familiar face, or a face she thought was familiar. Elphaba turned to Kristin to show the feeling in her face. Somehow Kristin could read why she was so worried.  
"Morrible…" Kristin stared to her.  
"It's not possible…" Elphaba spoke. "She's dead."  
"Well, double I guess…" Kristin turned to her. "What's the plan?"

One of the people turned around and showed her frustration. Kristin smiled in a way that was too much. Frank L. Baum told about how she came up with the story. Many questions came from the people. Slowly Dorothy stood up from the audience.  
"So, who would say: I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Dorothy smiled "A better thing to say is nothing. I mean, I wouldn't know what to say."  
"Well, I thought she should say something clever…"

The author didn't react to those words. She simple returned to reading a part of the book. A part of the books that was near the ending. Dorothy seemed to remember something else, she wouldn't have put her adventures in those words. Dorothy felt guilt in certain moments, none of those feelings were translated to the paper. She had talked to Elphaba in a different tone. Her story was told in a lie, yet there was nothing for them to do about it. So, the group of three waited for everyone to leave. Or at least most of the people, then Elphaba followed the writer to the car. She was joined by the rest of them.  
"My name is Dorothy…" She spoke "These are my friends, I guess you know who they are…"

"I'm not scared of any of you." The writer turned to Elphaba. "I'm not scared, I win and there's nothing you can do about it. You know, I tell the story. Not you."  
"We might not be able to do anything about you…" Kristin smiled "But Dorothy has a document on her computer, that proves you are guilty of stealing those words in your so called book. It's a criminal offense…"  
"Yeah." Elphaba spoke "We can make you poor, it's not like you've sold so many books…"  
"Well, money doesn't matter…" She stepped in her car and rolled the window down. "In the end, nothing matters when this world will end."

* * *

Rain stared at the plan Idina had drawn out. She didn't think it looked good, just because she wasn't the one going inside. Idina wanted to use Rain's magic to keep her safe. She wanted to enter the building from the back and make her way to the offices. She even suggested to 'hack' her way inside. For Rain, the internet was nothing something she knew, so the word 'hack was totally new.  
"I think it's better if I go in…" Rain turned to her. "I promise I will be a kid when you ask me too. But I can appear to be invisible. I can't put that on you, my mom could. She has way more experience. Something I don't have. Transferring magic to people isn't in the book for beginners…"

"But I bet you read the…" Idina turned to her. "You get where I'm going."  
"Even so…" Rain turned to her. "The way magic works is very unpredictable. My range isn't as big as mom. She's older, she had more time to practice the craft. Plus, it's something I've never done. I always get things wrong on the first try…"  
"Really?" Idina smiled  
"Plus, what if you get out of my range?" Rain spoke "You could get caught!"

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take."  
"I'm not." Rain spoke "Why can't you see that this is our only way? If we want to save our worlds, you will have to let go of the protective nature. Just…"  
"So you can have the idea to 'break in', you can do anything." Idina turned to her. "You say you don't have as much experience. What if your magic fails? You could get caught, you say…"  
"I've done it a million times…"

"That says the person that is about to make a mistake…" Idina turned to her. "I know I'm not your mother, but I know your mother wouldn't want me to let you do this. So let me."  
"How about no?" She moved away from Idina.  
"Rain Tiggular!" Idina paused "I…"  
"I hear in your voice that you don't see another solution. You know this is the smartest thing, you're just worried you are going to fall from the mother roll. I guess I have to repeat it again, I'm not your daughter. I can worry about myself."  
"Obviously you are worrying about everyone, but yourself." Idina spoke "You should start thinking about what could go wrong."  
"I'm not breaking in a bank." Rain laughed "No one would break in that…"  
"There has to be…" Idina turned around and remembered all kinds of things she was meant to believe about magic. Shows like charmed came up in her mind. She thought about all the possibilities magic had. Could you project yourself somewhere?

"How does astral projection appear?"  
"you know dreaming." Rain spoke "You can project your body to any world, any place. It is invisible to people in this world. It's like a ghost, I even had this cool spell to make yourself able to touch things. I freaked out Glinda with that potion so much!"  
"Potion!" Idina pointed her finger to Rain. "Which means it can be used on anyone. Right?"  
"Right." Rain stared down.

"And you don't leave finger prints."  
"I guess." Rain stared down." What's your question?"  
"Oh, we get both what we want." Idina smiled

* * *

Elphaba walked through the room, she was almost more nervous than a couple of second sago. She stared at Kristin, who seemed the only one that was calm. Fiyero was in a mental state he couldn't do anything. And Glinda tried to keep the happiness in the building. Even though she was one second away from completely falling apart. Dorothy had return to a habit of biting her nails and a looking around the room in worry.  
"Look guys." Kristin spoke "The world hasn't ended yet. I mean…"  
"You're sure you want another panic in New York…" Dorothy spoke "What if she means someone is going to attack?"

"I'm sure it won't be that…" Elphaba spoke "I mean…"  
"Elphaba, New York is not prepared for a magical attack." Dorothy spoke "Remember how fast the emerald City went down. Remember that?"  
"Oh my Ozma…" Glinda put her hand to her face. "What do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do…" Fiyero spoke "Our forces have not gained strength after the war. If anyone attacks either of our worlds, we're screwed."  
"What do you mean attack?" Kristin turned to her. "Worse then 9/11?"  
"Way worse…" Dorothy spoke. No one responded to the confusion in Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero's side. It was painful to explain a tragedy like that to a stranger, it was something neither Kristin nor Dorothy would do. It was still fresh for that. Elphaba turned to Fiyero. It didn't take second for time to take away the looks of confusion.

"Why are we taking her serious?" Kristin spoke "She's just one person. One person."  
"Who's Madame Morrible's double…" Elphaba spoke "The woman that plunked a knife in my 5 year old daughter's body. We are worried about anything that has to do with her."  
"And looking for Rain?" Kristin spoke "what about that?"  
"She probably already killed her…" Glinda spoke.

"Don't you think that's an too much coincidence." Kristin spoke "I mean your daughter comes to town, just happens to bump in to the double of this Morrible. When this woman gets the idea to kill her. It seems that if this Morrible hurt Rain, she knew that Rain was transported here. Which means that she's aware of whatever passage way she used. Plus, she knows where this person arrives in our world. Plus the exact time. And it means that this passage way sends an alert to her. Is that even possible?"  
"No, magic doesn't tell anyone." Elphaba spoke "If this woman killed Rain, she put the idea to come here in her mind. I would have known if someone toyed with Rain's mind. I would, wouldn't I?"  
"I'm not sure honey." Fiyero spoke "We've let her be an adult. We've treated her like one. We've put too much on her shoulders. We gave her the jobs of an adult, she assumed she had the same rights. She decided to leave. I don't know if she would tell us, if her mind was invaded."  
"I know Rain…" Elphaba turned around. "No one was invading her mind."

"You think that sweetie." Glinda spoke "But I think this is the truth. The double of Madame Morrible got Rain here, she killed her. She knew we would come here. And now she's got us here. She thinks we'll keep looking for Rain, so she can make her plan work. Yet, we know her plan. So we will do what is best. We're going to find a way to protect ourselves and this world. That's all we can do."  
"I don't know…" Kristin turned to her. "That woman doesn't seem that smart. It seems like someone told her what to write in that book. I don't think she's capable of doing anything of this."  
"Madame Morrible wrote this plan…" Glinda spoke "She…"  
"I don't think…" Kristin turned to Elphaba. "I could never do the magic Glinda can. I'm her double. So that means that she will never be able to do the magic Morrible does. She…"  
"Canned magic darling." Glinda spoke "When you kill a magical creature you can extract their magic? Like pulling the shoes of Nessarose's body. You steal their magic. Morrible killed enough people to generate magic to run this whole world."  
"Well, that would solve our…" Kristin turned away. "So…"

"Rain is strong enough to stand up against her." Elphaba started to tear up. "I am sure that she is alive. I can feel it in my bones. I don't care what you guys are going to do, but I'm going to find my daughter alive. I've lost one girl to that horrible woman, I'm not going to lose another. So who's with me?"

* * *

Rain moved her pale hands over Idina's head. She slowly massages her head with a potion. She was very careful with her. Idina smiled for a moment.  
"So.." Rain smiled "It's like falling asleep. You can transport your body to that place. Think about what you need and it will bring your right there. Okay?"  
"Okay." Idina smiled. "Can I just say that I love you."  
"Sure…" Rain gave her a soft kiss. "I love you too…"

With those last words Idina closer her eyes. She felt how a part of her was removed from her body. She was floating over her own body. What did Rain say, she needed to think about the place and she would magically transport there? Her mind started to go wild. Normally she wouldn't think that much, but right now she thought of Rain, about Taye, about Willemijn. About the cast of Rent. About anyone that she cared about. She was thinking about that building with only a part of her mind. Every cell in her new body felt different from the one she was used too. And when she was being taken to another place, it felt strange. Like every part in her body was pulled through a tunnel that wasn't big enough. Yet, she fitted easily. When she reopened her eyes she was staring at Taye. His eyes were on hers. Behind him was Norbert Leo Butz.  
"She is insanely pretty…" Norbert spoke "But she has a kid, aren't you just a bit worried. You know that the dad sweeps in and steals her from you."  
"Why should I?" Taye smiled "Idina assured me that they are not involved anymore. She told me."

"Well, yeah." Norbert spoke "That's what Willemijn said and bam her ex-boyfriend is flying in front the Netherlands. So, I think this thing between them is more serious. I'm just warning you, a woman with a child always has an emotional bag."  
"Well, who doesn't?" Taye turned to him. "Michelle has an emotional back bag, you aren't dumping her because of it."  
"Well…" Norbert turned away. "You got a point there…"  
"Look, I'm never going to find a chance to belong in such an amazing family. The child is so charming, beautiful. I mean whenever you meet a woman, you wish you could have a daughter who looked exactly like her. As I see it, I'm already one step ahead of everyone." Taye smiled.  
"Still you get a whole other set of in laws…" Norbert stepped aside. "The parents of that ex…"  
"Well, I'll deal with it."  
"Why don't you just get a job on that show Grey's anatomy?" Norbert smiled "You could even hook up with that 'Kate Walsh'. Trust me, Addison and your character: magic!"  
"Well,…"

"I'm just trying to look out for you." Norbert spoke "I know how tough it is when you lose the love of your life. I know that Idina is yours."  
Idina squinted her eyes as she heard the words 'Love of his life'. Was that how Taye saw her? She took a step back. Was this the man she was lying too? A man that stood up for her. She slowly turned away. He was okay with her child, a child that was not hers to being with. She had lied about having a child. The most woman did the opposite. She needed to come clean, she needed to return to her body and come clean. But than her mind went to Rain, she couldn't go back just yet. She needed that information. She really did need it. So she let her mind go to the building she needed to go, about Kristin's mother. Why did she want to know? She didn't even know Kristin herself. She knew who she was, but she had never once spoke to her. And now she was going take her file. The next moment, she felt the sensation of moving through places. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in a large room. There were only boxes to keep files in. In the far right corner, she could see a copy machine. Slowly she turned around.

Slowly she reached towards the C's. There were all the babies that had a last name that started with a C. Or the name that they had now. Idina started to move through the files. It took some time to find Kristin's file. Actually her original name was Kristi. A smile appeared on her face as she saw the little baby. Why had the woman separated the twin? Why had she left one in Oz and the other in her world? Slowly she moved the papers. After that she stepped to the copy machine. After a few minutes the papers were ready to be taken.

Now what did she have to do? Go home, put the papers somewhere. What would happen if she didn't do that? Would they just magically disappear? Or would they just fall? And if someone came I, would they think the room was haunted. Only thought about the crazy papers flying around in the room. Idina reminded herself that she needed to return. So her mind went to her apartment. Hoping not to pop in another conversation of Taye and Norbert. Flying pages was the last thing these two needed right now.  
Luckily that didn't happen. She was standing in her bedroom. The next thing she saw, was something she hadn't expected. Rain was staring at Idina's sleeping body. She was levitating something next to the bed. She was sure that Rain wanted to make sure that she hadn't lost her magic. Idina put the papers right next to her sleeping body.  
"What took so long?" Rain spoke "Just return to your body…"

"That's sounds so simple." Idina spoke "Can you explain how I do that?"  
"I assume you want an explanation." Rain smiled "Just think about waking up. That works most of the time. You can also get back in your body."  
"I never expected to hear those words…" Idina said.

The next moment she opened her eyes. Rain was right above her, her smiling face was an nice welcome. She got up and pulled Rain in a hug.  
"I can't keep lying to, Taye." Idina smiled "Or can I?"  
"I'm a kid." Rain smiled "I'm not supposed to answer that, but to return to that. You have to know, you have to feel good. I…"  
"I don't want to lose him."  
"This is your decision. If he loves you, he won't let you go. After all, true love doesn't die by a lie. Not like this."

Idina grabbed the papers. She stared at the basic information of Kristin. There were things on that paper she would never ask about. There were questions she would never even think about. She turned the page and found another page of basic information. On the third page she found the information of the mother. Kristin looked just like her mother. Rain stared at photo too. Finally she saw how Glinda resembled Ozma. The woman looked like an Ozma. Why had she left Oz? This was Ozma the gentle. The name Olesia Anderson was on the paper. Idina instantly turned to the computer. Finding someone on google was something she had done before. Yet this time she decided if she could find a phone number on the woman.  
"We're in luck." Idina said. "She lives right here in New York."

"Off course she does." Rain rolled her eyes. "It would be too expensive if she didn't."


End file.
